Almost According to Plan
by Ashe Ventus
Summary: Sayuri Nitta is a new first year student to Ouran Academy and does what any other freshman would. Make friends, join clubs, get involved with sports and student government, and of course visit the Host Club! Read her antics with OCs and the usual bunch.
1. Chapter 1

"**Almost According to Plan"**

Author's Note: This is my first published fanfiction story, so please be gentle, but I would much appreciate reviews, advice and opinions! I know that this first chapter is tame for the rating I have up, but believe me as the chapters progress, the story will more suit the original rating I gave the story. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1:**

Bells chimed throughout the grand buildings of Ouran Academy, signaling that students should begin to go to their first morning classes. Hurrying as best she could, Sayuri Nitta gripped onto her book bag tightly with both hands as she held it in front of her, it bouncing lightly as she glided or rather walked as fast as she could without being unseemly of a proper young lady of her stature, or so her mother often said.

She made her way to her homeroom class and waited uncertainly just inside the door before being asked to excuse a few passing students trying to get in. Fiercely apologizing she approached the teacher's desk hesitantly and spoke her name in a soft tone. The man nodded and once everyone had sat down but the girl at the front, he stood and said, "Settle down everyone. Let me introduce your new classmate, Sayuri Nitta. She's new to Ouran and is a bit late in the school year due to a bad case of pneumonia, so let's welcome her with the outstanding hospitality of Ouran Academy shall we?"

At the cue, the room chimed in varying pitches, "Welcome Nitta-san."

Feeling a little warm at the embarrassment of being on the spot, Sayuri bowed , her medium length black curls falling forward before she stood straight again and then said in her usual soft tone, "Arigato, please bear with me."

The teacher nodded and then said, "Could you please take a seat in front of Mameha-san? Now who wants to be Nitta-san's guide?"

Immediately the boy sitting next to the seat that Sayuri went to go sit in raised his hand enthusiastically.

The sensei scoffed, "Fine Ferio-san, but do try not to scare her off campus. Just show her the ropes."

"Yes sensei!" The boy with short ginger hair and bright emerald eyes replied before flashing what everyone else would agree was a dashing smile at Sayuri, who bowed her head in greeting before murmuring, "Thank you Ferio-san," and turning to face the board. After homeroom, Ferio stopped Sayuri from leaving and asked, "Do you have your class schedule already?"

Sayuri nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper from her brown book bag before handing it to the boy who was about a head taller than her. Scanning it for a moment, the ginger then said, "Looks like you have some of the same classes as I do, lucky you. C'mon, English Language is this way. And don't hesitate to ask me for help okay?"

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, other than trying desperately to get caught up with her studies so as to be at the same level as the rest of the students. She could hear her mother scolding her now for not being smart enough to catch up with nearly three months worth of work. Lunch was a welcome break and yet also dreaded as of course there was the problem of where to sit. Deciding that she'd rather not have to worry about imposing on others, she took her tray outside and sat on a stone bench with her lunch tray in her lap, primly eating the Caesar salad she had gotten.

When she was about half way through the leafy greens, a shadow slowly overcame her plate and she blinked owlishly up at the figure in yellow before her. She had waist length blonde hair and pretty green eyes that smiled along with her mouth as she looked down at Sayuri. "Hey there. May I sit with you?" The girl asked politely.

Sayuri nodded mutely before pressing a napkin to her mouth chastely and then replied verbally, "Yes, of course. My name is Sayuri Nitta." She bowed her head in respect to the girl, who carefully took her place on the bench beside the raven haired girl. Settling her own tray on her knees, the blonde grinned at the name and responded, "Umiko Nekozawa, pleasure to meet you Nitta-san."

Blushing lightly in happiness, Sayuri took a drink of her sparkling water before asking, "Are you also a first year Nekozawa-san?"

"Actually, yes! I'm fresh out of Ouran Middle. I have your homeroom, but I got kind of stuck in a corner, but I'm glad we got a chance to talk. I know Ouran can be kind of overwhelming at first." She nodded knowingly before taking a big bite of some sort of meaty pastry dish that Sayuri did not know the name of.

"Oh? Have you been here before then? And I've found the Academy to be quite… exemplary. I'm very glad my mother decided to send me here." Sayuri finished off the last of her healthy lunch and simply cradled her glass of sparkling water in hand, occasionally taking delicate sips.

Umiko smiled wryly and told her, "Yeah, my cousin went here actually. And you should definitely thank her for that. Ouran's much better. Our Host Club is too! Can't believe how those prissy sissies's at Lobelia think they can hold a candle to Fujioka-san or the others."

Sayuri tilted her head at this, "Host Club? What's that?"

"You've never heard of one? Oh I have to take you to it after classes! You'll love it, all the girls go to see them. Fujioka-san is in it as well as the Hitachiin brothers, Suoh-senpai, Ootori-senpai, Kasanoda-san and even Hunny-kun and Mori-senpai! Hunny and Mori graduated last year and go to Ouran University now, but they love the club and still try to participate. My cousin's friends with them and I hear an earful. I've been looking forward to being here just for that!"

"But…what does a Host Club do though?" Sayuri was still puzzled as to why Umiko was so excited.

The blonde simply grinned and said, "You'll see. Oh, there's the bell. We'd better get to class. Meet me outside our homeroom this afternoon!"

Sayuri simply nodded before taking her tray inside to dispose of it before continuing on her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sayuri didn't think much more on the subject of the Host Club until the school day had ended and she found that the hallways were mostly deserted, with the odd groups of girls filing around. She considered not showing up, but she had told Umiko that she would come, so Sayuri stood outside her homeroom as she spoke in calm tones into her cell phone.

"Yes, mother. Yes. Her name? Nekozawa Umiko. Well, she said that she wanted to show me a club that many of the girls here are interested in… Of course. Yes, mother. See you at home. Oh… I see. I will. Arigato."

Sayuri had murmured her goodbye just as Umiko approached her with a smile and a wave. Snapping her phone shut she greeted her blonde friend, "My mother said that it would be all right if I attend the club this afternoon. At least this once…"

"Great! Let's go then, its way up in Music Room 3. And it probably already started 15 minutes ago." She fretted and grabbed her blue eyed friend's hand, pulling her along none too harshly up the stairs.

They soon made their way to stand in front of the standard pink double doors and Sayuri asked Umiko in a confused voice, "Are they a type of music club?"

Umiko simply shook her head with a laugh and said, "Watch and be dazzled Nitta-san." With that she pushed the doors open and Sayuri squinted at the brilliant light coming out of the room before rose petals and a pleasant scent washed over her. Blinking a few times, the black haired girl stared at the scene before her. There were at least 40 girls in the unbelievably spacious room, and yet only eight men, made obvious by their blue jackets among the sea of yellow dresses.

A boy with black hair and a clipboard stepped up to them and smiled charmingly, his glasses glinting softly in the light off of the ceiling high windows behind him. "Welcome ladies. Oh, is this the new girl Umiko-san? Sayuri Nitta, correct? I hope you're feeling better after your illness my princess. Please let us at the Host Club help you recover fully. Would you like the Virgin Special? It's a discount on the usual price and you get extra time with the Host of your choosing, a onetime offer though I'm afraid."

Sayuri blinked in surprise that this boy knew her name and then her eyes widened as he mentioned her illness…and even called her princess. Blushing hotly and feeling rather like she had just entered a sauna, Sayuri could hardly believe what this man was saying to her. By the time he started talking about a special; she couldn't hear and was slowly trying to back away to avoid further embarrassment. But before she could escape, Umiko linked her arm in hers and replied enthusiastically, "She'll take it! You won't regret it Nitta-san, trust me!"

Kyoya simply smiled his cool smile and said, "Wonderful. Nitta-san, your card?" he prompted with outstretched hand.

Staring at the hand, but barely coming to her senses, Sayuri asked stupidly, "My ID card?"

"Ah, no your credit card silly!" Umiko told her.

"Oh…" The black haired girl ruffled through her bag to get her wallet before presenting the gold rectangular piece of plastic to Kyoya.

He swiped it and after the transaction was complete and Kanako did the same he bowed and said, "Pleasure doing business with you my dears. Umiko, will you be having your usual with Haruhi?"

"Um, no I think I better stick with Nitta-san. So, who do you want hmmm?"

"P-Pardon me?" Sayuri exclaimed with a blush. What were they doing, buying slaves?

Kyoya smiled patiently at her naiveté before explaining calmly, "Each Host has a certain 'type' that caters to the ladies here. Haruhi is the natural type, there's the Hitachiin twins who are more of the mischievous types, but go for the brotherly love act. Hunny-senpai is the loli shouta, while Mori-senpai is more of the strong silent type, though some say he's wild as he is a member of the Kendo Club as well. We have a new addition, Kasanoda-san who is the dangerous shy type. I myself as the Vice-President am classified as the cool, intellectual type. And last the President of the Host Club and self-proclaimed 'King', Tamaki."

Said 'King' popped up to the side and said with his almost constant smile, "Did I hear mommy calling for me~? Ah, wonderful to see you again Umiko-san! Oh and who's your friend?"

Kyoya straightened his glasses before replying for Umiko, "This is Nitta Sayuri, daughter and heir of the famed Nitta-sama who runs Nitta Multinational Corporation. She is new to Ouran Academy due to an illness preventing her from starting at the beginning of the school year."

Sayuri felt a chill run down her back as she suppressed a shiver at the how coolly Kyoya reviewed her 'resume' of sorts and yet couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, impressed in spite of the creepiness of his knowledge.

"Nitta Corp hm? That sounds familiar…" Tamaki mused thoughtfully.

Sayuri couldn't help but wonder how the heir of the Suoh family didn't even keep track of his family's dealings but murmured helpfully, "Suoh-sama recently made a contract with your hotel branch about incorporating some of our restaurants and teahouses in your facilities. I also believe we have some of Ootori-sama's police force as security." She nodded her head in respect toward Kyoya who nodded back in acknowledgement, regarding her in a more serious light now.

Tamaki was busy with his epiphany though as he slapped his fist against his other hand and smiled, "Ah yes! I remember that. Mmm your tea houses are so nice! Haruhiiii~! We need to go to ooone! We can all go right mommy?" he pleaded with Kyoya, much to the confusion of Sayuri. Really, 'mommy'?

"We'll see." The Dark Lord replied simply before retreating to scribble on his clipboard, leaving Umiko and Sayuri on their own to deal with the over-exuberant President, who quickly turned to them.

"So, Kyoya says that you're new Sayuri-san? I'm overjoyed that you've graced us with your presence here at the Host Club my princess." He bowed and took her hand which he then kissed chastely.

His words and actions only made Sayuri turn into a living chili pepper, with all the redness and hotness. "U-uh-um, S-Suoh-senpai, you don't need to do that thank you…"

He straightened with a surprised look on his charming face and fretted, "But why ever not my princess? I'm only humbly trying to treat you as you properly should be! Perhaps I'm…what's the phrase… 'Coming on too strong' for you?" He questioned with a tilt of his blonde head, worry in his violet blue eyes.

Umiko stepped in for her thankfully and said, "Yes, well she is new to this Tamaki-san. I don't think she even knows what a Host Club is really. How about we go sit at a table, have some tea and help her into things?"

"Excellent idea my lady!" he then steered the two girls towards his private table and Haruhi soon brought a tray full of cakes and tea, smiling gently in greeting to Sayuri, who smiled weakly in response.

Once they were settled, Tamaki began. "Right Sayuri-san. As I'm sure Kyoya already explained all of the many…varying men we have available, I shall tell you our purpose here in the Host Club! The Host Club is where the Academy's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!"

Sayuri simply blinked at the monologue and then asked tentatively, "Entertain how exactly Suoh-senpai?"

Tamaki flipped his hair casually and glanced to the side, his eyes half-lidded and responded with his usual sultry voice, "Entertain however our princesses see fit."

"Or using whatever scheme I mean event Kyoya has come up with." Haruhi interjected while filling everyone's teacups.

"Haruhiiii, don't ruin my dashing explanations!" Tamaki whined as the brunette simply rolled his eyes and walked away, much to the further dismay of his blonde friend.

The supposedly sultry glance to the side did nothing for Sayuri, but she smiled shyly at the President and brunette boy's banter. Umiko saw this and smiled before announcing, "I'm gonna go help Haruhi!"

Sayuri felt a stab of panic about being left by her first friend, but resorted to her habit of bringing her hand up to her mouth and chewing on her lip in mild nervousness. But then Tamaki took her other hand in his own and she stared wide eyed as he told her, "There's nothing to be worried about my princess. I won't bite~" He winked as he said this before taking her other hand away from her mouth and kissing her knuckles in a most gentlemanly manner. Blushing, Sayuri had to look away before she not-so-spontaneously combusted, only refraining from standing up abruptly because her common sense screamed at her that it would be rude and make a scene, something that would not do for a Nitta.

Simply chuckling, the King stood and drew the raven haired girl up with him as he said, "Why don't I introduce you to the other members of the club? And perhaps then we can get a better feel of your 'type' hehe." Tamaki linked her arm through his as he led her towards the sound of two very similar voices.

"Hahaha Hikaru, I can't believe you missed such an easy shot. I thought you were stronger than that~!" said what everyone assumed to be Kaoru.

The other twin frowned and crossed his arms in mild annoyance and snipped back, "Well I didn't see you making nearly as many goals Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked in realization before saying (not softly enough for their audience not to hear) to his brother, "I'm sorry Hikaru… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

The older twin smiled wryly before relaxing and turning to face his brother and running the backs of his fingers softly across Kaoru's cheek saying tenderly, "As if I could stay mad at you Kaoru."

Kaoru's cheeks became slightly pink as he placed his hand over Hikaru's and the group of girl's surrounding their table exclaimed in unbelievable fits of squeals and hysterics.

Sayuri's eyebrow simply twitched as her expression seemed to be stuck somewhere between horror, disbelief, and laughter.

"Yes, sometimes it's hard to believe those two devils are so popular, but can't argue with proof sadly." Tamaki shrugged before two arms linked around his neck, pulling him down a little as the twins both said with grins, "Nope, ya can't boss! Hahaha!"

"Get off of me you demon doppelgangers!" The blonde cried, prying himself away. "Don't let their little act fool you Sayuri-san! They're pure evil!"

The twins immediately put on hurt pouty looks and looked up at the curly black haired girl in despair. "How can he say those nasty things about us? Did we do something wrong?"

"Uh…" Sayuri murmured unsurely, still kind of wary of the 'twincest'.

"Come on Sayuri! Let's move on…" Tamaki declared in a huff, dragging the poor girl along with him, leaving behind a slightly miffed pair of Hitachiins.

Next the couple approached something that seemed fairly normal, Umiko and two other girls were sitting around a round table while Haruhi was telling a story while pouring them all tea. Laughing and simply having a pleasant time until the brunette just smiled in the cutest way that it made all of the girls near him squeal and blush much to his amusement and confusion. Sayuri had to admit, Haruhi seemed by far the most effective in 'entertaining' his young ladies. She herself wouldn't mind spending some time with him.

Looking aside at Tamaki, he seemed to have a wistful look in his eyes as he smiled softly at the scene. Staring at him in contemplation she started when he looked back and she quickly looked down. Laughing he simply led her to the next host. The boy was hard to miss with his menacing eyes and flaming red hair. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she couldn't help but feel a little wary of this boy. Until he accidentally spilled some tea one of his client's skirts and blushed and bowed, apologizing profusely as he dabbed at the stain at the same time as said girl simply shook her head and smiled sincerely at him, patting his head in kindness, saying that it was all right. All of the other girls around them cried about how she was so lucky and begged for "Casanova-san" to spill something on them too much to his embarrassment.

"Heh. Kasanoda is new to the Host Club, but he's taking to it well once we got the girls to stop being so afraid of him. He really just wants to make friends." The Club President explained with a kind expression.

Sayuri had to admit he was trying hard, though she wondered about his heritage… But she was taken from her thoughts as she was led away yet again to another group, a little larger than any of the others.

At first the raven haired first year was rather confused. He was the only boy in the area….but why would an elementary school student be in a host club? Weren't there laws against this sort of thing or something?

"Oh Honey-senpai we were so glad you could make it today! I wish I would have brought those cookies I made…"

"Daw, you can bring them next time! I'm sure they're really yummy hehe." Giggled the little blond boy as he took an abnormally large bite of cake while cuddling a well stuffed pink rabbit.

Girls around him squealed with joy and offered him more sweets and even little toys.

Seeing the absolutely horrified and confused expression on Sayuri's face, Tamaki quickly explained, "Honey-senpai actually graduated from the Academy last year but he still visits from Ouran University to help the club every now and then. Along with Mori-senpai of course. Speaking of which… Hey Honey, where is Mori?"

The little blond pouted slightly and replied, "Takashi's class goes later than mine but he said he would meet me here as soon as it was over."

Apparently that was the magical cue as then a rather tall dark male walked up behind the little bo-er University student and gently rested his hand on the blonde's head, saying simply, "Mitsukuni."

"Takashi!" Honey cried out with joy as he launched himself off of the couch and latched his little arms around his friend's neck. Holding him easily, Mori nodded greeting to his little cling-on and then to Tamaki, completely ignoring Sayuri, which annoyed her a little, but she really shouldn't have been surprised. She was just another yellow dress in the sea that was this room.

"Hey Mori, how are classes going?" Tamaki asked cheerfully.

"Good." Was the monosyllable reply of the tall university student.

"Ah, heh. Well I'm glad that you could spare some time out of your studies to come visit the club."

"Of course Tama-chan! Takashi and I miss the Club soo much it's almost unbearable!" The small male cried out in despair while his partner simply gave a nod of his head before standing again to do his usual silent rounds of the room to greet his friends.

Watching his back, Honey's smile flattened as he murmured to Tamaki, "He doesn't let it show much, but Takashi's really lonely without the Host Club."

Blinking in surprise at the glimpse of seriousness from the eldest club member, Sayuri couldn't help but glance at Morinozuka. His expression seemed so soft as he rubbed the head of Fujioka and listened to odd gossip from the twins and Kyoya. Maybe this club wasn't so bad… If it could bring such a feeling to this statue.

Then Sayuri became all too suddenly acutely aware of a presence staring at her to her left. Snapping her head in that direction she was nose to nose with Tamaki who was smirking smugly and asked, "Uh-oh. Which one of us are you falling for my dear~?" He asked coyly.

Blushing and pursing her lips Sayuri breathed in hotly and counted to ten before answering coolly and calmly, "I'm afraid that it will take more than a few simple cute gestures from pretty boys to catch my attention Suoh-senpai."

Said blonde blinked blankly before his smile returned and he bowed lowly, "Of course, princess."

Shaking her head in exasperation, the curly haired girl turned away only to have her eyes catch sight of the clock and more importantly, the time.

Biting her lip in nervousness she turned back to Tamaki who now had Kyoya standing beside him and bowed to them both. "I am sorry, but I must return home now. Thank you so much for your time and patience Suoh-senpai, Ootori-senpai. It was a pleasure and I hope to see you both again. Good afternoon."

Staring in mild surprise Tamaki simply waved and said, "Oh, alright then Sayuri-san. See you later."

Kyoya observed her smooth bow and departure speech coolly before smiling and bowing accordingly. "The same Sayuri-san. Until next time."

She managed to slip out of the room before Umiko could notice and hurried to the grounds where her driver then took her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Her mother was not at the mansion that night and wouldn't be until the next night so Sayuri had a smooth twenty four hours as she went to school again and stuck with Umiko who was quite amusing to listen to sometimes. Sayuri had heard of the Nekozawa's before but not of Umiko and hoped that her mother would allow their friendship to continue. Said blonde friend dragged her up to Music Room 3 yet again and she was again the client of the Club President, though the Vice-President did pay her a courtesy visit and they chatted about their companies mutual dealings with each other.

All in all Sayuri had a good day. But when she stepped into her car to be drove home she stashed away those joyful feelings and made sure she didn't look too happy. Her mother wasn't cruel, but in her eyes, if one had too much fun, then they would become slack and lazy and therefore unproductive and of no use to anyone, let alone as head of Nitta Corp.

She finished her homework and changed before being called down to dinner with her parents. Half of the time it was just her and her father as her mother was very busy running the company, but it wasn't unpleasant with her around either. They did things much as any other family, sit and eat (primly) together and trade amusing stories about their lives recently. Dessert was just being brought out when Mrs. Hatsumomo Nitta brought up something.

"By the way Sayuri dear, what was this you were telling me on the phone yesterday? You went to some sort of club at the Academy?"

"Oh?" Her father quirked a brown eyebrow in interest. "You didn't tell me anything about joining a club."

"Ah, no I didn't join any club. Though I am looking into the Archery club. But a friend, Umiko Nekozawa, asked me to accompany her to the Host Club."

The actions of her parents stilled and they became very quiet as they looked at her and then her father glanced at her mother, not that the woman noticed.

"The school allows such a club? And you went? You should know better Sayuri! And how dare the Director not ban those hooligans from the Academy! I'm going to go call him righ-"

"But Okaa-san! The director's son is the Club President! I'm sure he wouldn't do it behind his father's back. And from what I've gathered, the club has been around for a few years and all of the girls at school go." Sayuri explained.

Hatsumomo paused at the first sentence. "Suoh Tamaki? And just exactly who else is in this club?" She asked shrewdly.

Sayuri drew in a breath before concentrating and reciting off, "Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Ritsu Kasanoda and Kyoya Ootori."

Both her parent's eye brows raised in surprise at the last name. "An Ootori you say? Hmm…very well I will allow you to attend for now." Her mother stated before standing. "Forgive me, but there are some dealings I must attend to. Have a good evening you two."

She squeezed the shoulder of her husband and smiled before nodding in farewell to her daughter and finally departing from the dining hall up to her private office. Sitting delicately in the large chair behind the even larger desk, Hatsumomo swiveled to overlook her back lawn as she snapped open her phone and waited as the rings tolled into her ear. Finally a male voice answered coolly, "Moshi moshi."

"Yoshio-san. I'm glad I could reach you. Sorry for bothering you so late."

The voice on the other end seemed surprised but not displeased as he answered, "Ah, Hatsumomo-san. No, I retired early tonight. But what was the reason for your call?"

"Hmm, you remember that bet against Suoh-san you told me about? The one you lost I mean."

There was a mild grumble indicating that he did.

"Well I was wondering, your boy Kyoya is still available then right?"

"…Ah your schemes never end do they Hatsumomo?"

"I haven't a clue of what you are speaking of my dear Yoshio." She smiled.

Graham and his daughter finished their dessert in peace, able to relax a little more now that the 'mistress of the mansion' was out of the room. Mr. Nitta greatly enjoyed making his daughter laugh, something he didn't hear as much now. And he often accomplished this with his impressive 'whiskers' as Sayuri called them. He sported a rather large brown mustache that dwarfed his goatee, but proved for much amusement during mealtimes for him and his daughter. Eventually her giggles subsided and he ran out of pastry to play with and sipped black as they talked.

"So how do you like the Academy so far dear?"

She shrugged but smiled, "It's odd certainly, but still welcoming. Once you get over the fact that nearly everything is pink." She grinned along with the British man at the joke. "I seem to have made a friend and mother doesn't seem to disapprove."

"And what about this…Host Club?" He asked shrewdly over his cup, tea still clinging lightly to the ends of his mustache.

His attempts at a serious question were ruined due to his daughter's one weakness, but she tried to hide her smile as she replied, "It's the oddest thing of all I'm sure, along with its members. But they're harmless. I think they've read too many romance novels and shojo manga- er never mind what those are, but they're all gentlemen."

"Hmm, I hope so. It sounds like they're quite popular. But at least they come from good families. I recognized a few of those names you rattled off. Suoh and Ootori are good clients of your mother. But I myself am a little acquainted with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas from watching some of their competitions."

Sayuri's head quirked to the side in confusion, "What kind of competitions?"

"Hm, well there's karate and the rest of the martial arts for the Haninozukas and judo and kendo for the Morinozukas. I believe their families even trained most of the Ootori's private police force. But enough about them poppet, tell me about your friends and classes!"

The raven haired girl smiled at her father's enthusiasm and their conversation extended for the better part of an hour until her mother came down again and nagged at them about Sayuri needing her rest as a growing young lady.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been a little over two weeks since Sayuri had told her mother about the Host Club, and she still continued attending along with Umiko. She soon got to know the regular antics of the members and that there were occasionally times when they would come late, close late, or not be open at all due to some 'club emergency' or another out of curiosity, Sayuri took Kyoya's advice and sampled each club member's presence.

Tamaki was a bit much for her, though she could not deny he was charming. The twins were not to her taste at all and could barely believe the pranks they played on their so called friends. The raven haired girl didn't buy their 'brotherly love' act for a minute…or at least not more than five. Haruhi Fujioka was the most relaxed and made for good easy conversations and just generally hanging around, though she didn't quite see what other girls did in his 'boy-next-door' personality. After a while she found herself stuck on Kyoya even though he rarely officially sat down and took customers. He mostly was at the front of the room, taking in the ladies and offering them Host Club wares such as posters, calendars and the like. But when things were slow, they often talked business. She admitted to him that she often admired the Ootori conglomerate as a business as it wasn't very narrow minded, even though it had its main branch of hospitals and medical products. He gave her a few ideas to expand Nitta Corp away from the tea business, yet in a way that wouldn't totally be disregarding family tradition. She made a scribble in her notebook to bring this up to her mother some time.

And yet finally she remembered to visit the two University student members who were only there half the time. Hunny-senpai more than Mori-senpai though, as he was studying a lot more harder things than Hunny was, so the little blonde told her while stuffing his face with sugar doused pastry. Sayuri found the company of the oldest club member to be…not quite to her taste, though what cakes he allowed h is patrons to sample were absolutely delicious.

Morinozuka-senpai was a rare sighting in music room 3 and therefore always swamped with patrons. And even while Sayuri could clearly see that all the poor man wanted was some relaxing time with his friends, he never turned away a single girl until club time was over. She wanted to ask him why, but could never get him alone. For some reason this annoyed her to no end and glared at his customers, leaving them thinking that she was jealous. She asked Kyoya-senpai _why_ he got so many patrons and he replied, "Well as the strong silent type, girls that are equally shy and quiet only feel comfortable around him rather than the rest of the host members."

"Well that doesn't mean he isn't entitled to have a day off…" She worried, glancing at said tall male.

Tilting his head in thought and vague amusement, the Ootori made another note on his clipboard before continuing his business.

The next day, Kyoya announced to arriving girls that Mori-senpai would not be able to take any customers that day, without really saying why. Said Mori was a little confused once he arrived, but did not question it, simply using the free time to visit the other host's tables. He never noticed the happy smile of a curly raven haired girl next to Kyoya.

Sayuri also was the brief patron of Kasanoda and while she was still rather wary of his company, she couldn't help but feel pity for the poor boy. He didn't ask to look so scary she was sure. So she rallied together with Umiko and Tamaki to give him tips on his hair and tried to get him to wear some makeup to soften his features, but he protested vehemently. So they mainly worked on his manners, behavior and posture, which was difficult enough. While there wasn't a huge improvement, they did notice that he was getting more customers and the first years weren't as afraid of him as before. Surprisingly, Haruhi didn't really agree with their 'improvements', saying that a guy should just be himself and apologize for it. After that, Kasanoda refused their other attempts, much to Umiko's annoyance, though she didn't stop trying to pester him for a moment.

The Nitta heir found that there were certain rules to the Host Club, even if they weren't spoken, though Umiko did help fill her in a little. The boys were supposed to treat each girl fairly and equally as the rest of them. No girl got special treatment over another. As well as rules for the girls themselves, no hogging and they had to respect that the boys were to be shared. Sayuri herself found it odd, as the Club was there as 'princes' to entertain and please their 'princesses'…yet they couldn't ever have a real relationship. The idea simply boggled her mind, though Kyoya assured her that it was all harmless and in good fun and profit. So she accepted that the club members and patrons were all happy with the arrangement and there was no reason to change it.

But Sayuri didn't let the Host Club take up all of her after school time. As she had told her mother, she had entered the Archery club, not about to give up her favorite and only hobby.

"Really, archery? I never pegged you for an out-doorsy kinda girl." Umiko stated thoughtfully as they walked down the stairs.

"I've always been interested in it, since I was a girl. Soon as I was old enough, mother let me train and I even made several region competitions in middle school. I talked with the Club President here and she accepted me. This will be my first time though..." She fretted, biting her lip again in nervousness.

Her blonde friend held up a hand and said, "Say no more Sayuri, I'm here to support you. I'll be your own personal cheerleader! Gooo Nitta! Hahaha."

"Gah, no you have to keep quiet! Archers need quiet to concentrate and-"

"Oh chill girl, I was just teasing, I'll be a good little fan and sit in a corner. But if you need to escape just give me a sign and I'll get you out no problem."

"I hope it won't come to that…" Sayuri sweat dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

They entered the archery area which was a dirt field with numerous targets at different distances from where a good dozen students were milling about in their club's uniform. Sayuri already felt out of place as she hadn't received one yet. There were already students at the line stretching their bows, a blonde boy and a short girl with long brown hair that Sayuri recognized from her homeroom class, and two others that she was sure were in her grade. She surmised that they were testing out the new recruits and quickly stuffed her backpack in a corner, where Umiko obediently stood out of the way. Sayuri waited to speak though, not wanting to disturb the archers' concentration and noticed that the best one was the blonde boy with crimson eyes that smiled cockily at his dead center marksmanship. Smiling at the archers, she ducked her head and hurried over to what she assumed was the club head as he looked the oldest.

Bowing, Sayuri spoke in demure tones, "Hello Konuza-senpai, I apologize that I am late, it took me a little while to find the archery field."

The orange haired senior shook his head with a polite smile. "Not at all Nitta-san, I know it's a little hidden away. We're glad you could make it. But I'm afraid we've already started the first year's practice. Would you like to join them?"

"Ah! Yes of course, thank you Captain."

"Hey! But don't think we don't punish tardiness. Be late next time and you'll find out. For now go take out the arrows and put up new target paper before taking your place." A thin junior snapped at her, snapping her long black pigtails while the Captain simply shrugged nervously. She surmised that the other raven haired girl was the Vice Captain.

Either way she hurried to do as the junior said, trying to ignore the smirks and murmurs of the rest of the team as she slipped on her three fingered glove on her right hand and readied the bow quiver that was provided her. She notched her arrow on the string and stood at ease until the captain spoke.

"Bows up. Check your postures, don't forget to breathe. Aim carefully… Now let it fly!"

Sayuri had been doing this for years and so it was with utmost confidence that she would make her mark that she let her arrow go. As far as she could tell she made it within the center ring, though just barely, she was a little rusty. Biting her lip in nervousness she notched another arrow and waited for word on what to do next. She felt all wrong without her own equipment, not to mention clothes. Stupid ugly, itchy, yellow, puffy dress.

"Alright Kaede-san, don't forget to take steady breaths, you're letting it go a bit too soon. Ferio-san don't be too stiff, relax the shoulders. Same for you Nitta-san and don't pull it too much. De-Da- er, Ephriham-san, good job." The poor senior ended lamely, giving up on how to pronounce the boy's surname.

Then the Vice Captain called out, "Volley two! Shoot five arrows in as quick succession as you can and as always, as accurately as you can. Draw… Bows up now, quickly, quickly. Ferio-san relax your arms for god's sake, you look like a chicken. Inhale… And exhale!" The last word meaning of course to shoot.

Sayuri did all right on her first shot, but absolutely fumbled notching her second arrow, almost dropping the thing before managing to fire it off into the second ring, the third one wasn't much better but by the fourth and fifth one she had made it closer and into the bull's eye.

Cursing inwardly she went to get her paper along with the rest of the freshmen and was glad to see she wasn't the worst of the group, but nowhere near the best. Ferio had missed the target completely the first two tries and his other three shots varied greatly on his board. The brunette named Kaede did marginally worse than herself, while the blonde boy Ephriham had made the center every single time.

"Hmm, all right let's pair you up for now. I'll help Ferio-san and could you help Kaede-san Hanazawa?" The orange haired captain asked of his younger vice captain. The junior simply sniffed and went over to the brunette to help her aiming.

Sweat dropping, Konuza then turned to the blonde boy and asked, "Do you think you could show Nitta-san a few pointers Ephriham-san?"

"Of course Captain Konuza." Said blonde replied with a friendly smile directed at her. Sayuri ducked her head in respectfulness of his superior talent and introduced herself, "I'm Sayuri Nitta, pleased to meet you."

"Ephriham Delacroix." He gave a small head bow back. She couldn't blame the Captain for not being able to pronounce the boy's last name. It was something impossible and French sounding and sadly French was not one of the three languages she knew.

"Let's work on your form okay? It looks like you're really tense with that posture, so just relax, no reason to be nervous. Don't leave your feet too wide apart and let's turn your torso a little more to the right, if you try and face forward like you were doing, then your shots will go too far left."

Ephriham had taken up a position just behind her and lightly touched her shoulders or arms to correct her positioning, which made her feel a tad uncomfortable, but nothing she wasn't used to, especially in archery. She did as she was told and then slowly drew her bow and string taut.

"Mn, lessen up a little, you're not trying to shoot the next school's target, just the one in front of you. Too much power and your shot'll go haywire. Yes, that's it. Remember, inhale as you draw your string and exhale as you fire." He stood back a foot or so to give her room and she did as he said. Inhale…and she let it go with a puff of air.

The arrow soared straight and true…directly into the ring just outside the bull's eye. Sayuri grimaced at her failure and shook her head. How did she get so far off her game? She glanced at Ephriham and he seemed to look thoughtfully at the target but then motioned for her to go again, watching her carefully before inputting, "Don't hold it so close to your chest."

She notched her arrow carefully and aligned her position before inhaling as she drew her string back with the correct force, the arrow parallel to the ground and just the height of her mouth. She exhaled sharply as she released the arrow and this time it managed to hit just inside the second ring if only just barely. Worst than the first shot.

"No, you're holding it too close again. You need to sight it on your own, don't rely on the arrow. Try again."

Sayuri looked at him in confusion but tried to hold the bow correctly this time and her shot was worse if anything.

"Look… It's not that hard. Just hold it properly; you aren't shooting Indians for god sake. You have to be able to see where your pointing without staring right down the line. You're shooting an arrow, not a bullet."

She simply scowled and held it a bit higher and farther away from her torso, but it felt awkward and she had no idea where she was aiming when she let it go. It did hit the target though…but not her own target.

"Hey!" Kaede complained, as she was about to take a shot of her own.

Sayuri positively glowered at Ephriham, blaming him completely for his bogus advice. 'Hold it right' he said, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Don't glare at me, you're the one who can't aim." Ephriham pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"Well we can't all be as perfect as you." Sayuri quipped snidely under her breath, but he still heard and smirked. "No, you can't."

Her expression contorted into one of loathing and she was just saved by the Captain calling it a day and welcoming them back tomorrow. She dropped the borrowed equipment and grabbed her bag, dashing out of the area with Umiko at her heels, looking confused. Looking back, Sayuri could still see him smirking, his arms crossed with confidence and she vowed to beat him and wipe that smile off of his face one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sayuri trudged into the Nitta household past the few servants that let her in and were doing usual cleaning chores. She was replaying what happened at the club over and over in her head and it was getting her only more and more annoyed. So much so that she did not notice at all that she had flumped past her mother who then called her on it accordingly.

"My my, my one and only daughter and heir comes home and doesn't even deign to greet her loving mother, slouching and positively lumbering past her. What has this world come to?"

"Ah! I apologize mother, I didn't see you there, I was distracted." Sayuri bowed slightly, blushing slightly at the reprimand.

Smiling slightly in amusement, Hatsumomo petted her daughter's head and replied, "Do try and not do it again though dear? Besides, you should be happy with the news I'm about to give you."

Standing up straight, Sayuri tilted her head and tried to think what on earth her mother would think she would be happy about. Perhaps she would be able to accompany her to a formal dinner or business meeting?

At the blank look on her heir's face, Mrs. Nitta simply chuckled and drew her into her study. "You know how you were telling me about the members of that club that you like to go to? I happen to know quite a few of those boys' fathers and Nitta Corp works closely with the Ootori's as I'm sure you remember. Yoshio-san and I have been talking lately and we both agree that you and his third son and newly named heir, Kyoya, would make a good match."

Sayuri had been following her mother's wording carefully and she was starting to piece it together just as she had her suspicions confirmed. Her eyes widened fractionally and she found she couldn't blink or speak until her second attempt. "I…am to be engaged?" Her mother never actually said the words themselves, simply that both heads of families believed it would be a good match.

"Of course dear. Oh, but to let you know, we're to go to the Ootori Estate this Saturday evening for dinner. Make sure to look your best."

She knew what her mother was doing now. She would never presume to make the official decision for her, but Hatsumomo would make sure that Sayuri would do as she wanted. She surmised that sometime in between now and the start of dinner on Saturday that Kyoya would ask for her hand himself, as encouraged by his father.

Some might be appalled by this manipulation, but Sayuri had expected this ever since she was a child, she knew that it was her duty as the Nitta family's heir to marry a suitable husband and it was her mother that would determine who just was 'suitable' for her. And really, she couldn't complain about the choice. Kyoya was handsome, intelligent, kind, and above all, a good businessman with high connections. He was the perfect match for her.

So Sayuri bowed in acceptance of her mother's decision and offered thanks before retreating from Hatsumomo's study to her own room.

The next day was a haze to Sayuri as she had gone to sleep a bit early to escape having to think about what had happened and thus forgot to set her alarm clock. She was roused by servants saying she only had fifteen minutes to get in the car and panicked, dousing herself with cold water and odd soaps in the shower and then throwing on her uniform before letting a maid brush out her long straight hair as she chugged down some sort of fruit smoothie the cook concocted to drink while she was in the town car being driven to school.

She arrived on campus with wet hair dangling about her form, instead of her usual dry and hair sprayed curls, without her headband and she was sure she was missing a few other key things that she hoped her servants would remember to bring her later.

So distracted was she that she did not notice the boy waiting for her at the school entrance and for a moment, he didn't notice her either.

"Nitta-san? Is that you?" Kyoya asked a he quickened his pace ever so slightly (for an Ootori never runs) to catch up to her.

Whipping around at her name Sayuri blinked, "Oh, Ootori-senpai, I'm sorry, I'm just distracted because I got a late start on my morning." She stated before realizing that he had been waiting there…for her. Memory of the upcoming proposal flashed through her mind but then she dismissed it. He wouldn't just propose to her in front of school like this, he was probably just being polite to his future fiancé.

"Quite understandable. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. I knew your hair wasn't naturally curly, but I've seen you with it done so much…forgive me. You look quite nice with it natural." He finished kindly.

She simply chuckled nervously and responded, "What, naturally wet? Heh, thanks for the compliment anyways. Mother said that most of the girls at Ouran do their hair and…well I just thought I should try it out. It's such a pain in the morning though."

"Then do without. I rather like it like this anyways." He smiled before taking her suitcase and continuing onwards.

Sayuri blinked in surprise and then too late noticed how hot her face felt and slapped herself a few times before jogging to catch up with the Host Club member.

He escorted her to her homeroom which earned her a few titters and questions from classmates, especially from Umiko-chan, to which she would only say that there was nothing so strange about a boy walking a friend to her class, but smiled in confidence to her friend.

The day continued uneventfully until she accompanied Umiko as usual to music room three and was greeted immediately by Kyoya. This however wasn't the unusual part. What was, was him greeting her with special attention and then ushering her to her own private table where no other customers were sitting (which was especially unusual in the ever popular club) and even drew her chair out for her to sit down. She was about to ask if Umiko could join them, but her friend grinned and made her way to Tamaki's table. Feeling rather like she was abandoned, she glanced at the bespectacled senior shyly.

Kyoya had done his research, as always, and found that Sayuri was rather reclusive. Sure she had an outstanding resume, in the top ten of all her classes and grades, helped her school, was involved in extracurricular clubs as well as sports. But in her personal life there was nothing. A few friends, but none of them…close. Or male. In other words, she had never had a boyfriend. Never had her hand held and surely had never been kissed. It was a task surely, but Kyoya was always a man to embrace a challenge.

In his time spent at the Host Club, he learned many a way to woo a woman from others as well as data collected and personal experiments. But he must treat this particular woman differently. With care and above all, move slowly. She was a lady born and raised and was expected to be treated as such. They had all the time in the world anyways. Even after they were engaged, they surely wouldn't be married until she had graduated Ouran Academy. And moreover, she was one of the many patrons of their club, which made things a bit tricky. He didn't want to seem like he was playing favoritism as opposed to being a gentlemen so he made sure to cancel all appointments with other girls and booked Sayuri solely with him. They would lose profit marginally, but with the new website he put up to pay for Host Club items online, hopefully it wouldn't be too much. Besides, it would be worth it in the long run.

"Green tea, one sugar correct Nitta-san?" Kyoya asked smoothly as he gently pushed a saucer with tea cup upon it towards his one and only guest.

"I'd ask how you know, but I know exactly how you do." She smiled as she accepted the cup and held the bottom gently with her left hand while the right brought it up to her lips to take a small inaudible sip. "Mn… Wonderful as always Ootori-senpai."

He smiled back at her observation and bowed his head slightly in respect before interjecting after her murmur of appreciation, "You may call me by my first name if you wish. Just so I don't get confused about who you're talking about of course. It would be terrible of me to become jealous of my brothers or father for no reason." He joked with his usual polite smile.

Sayuri's eyebrows rose slightly before her mouth pursed in amusement that she attempted and failed to push back. "Jealous you say? Whatever would you be jealous of anyone over…Kyoya-senpai?" She tried out his name daringly.

"Hmm, that is a good question…Sayuri-san." He smirked ever so slightly with a not so noticeable twinkle in his eyes behind his glasses.

Sayuri couldn't help but grin at his daring but didn't say anything, simply taking another sip of her tea.

The rest of the conversation was platonic as they discussed odd things like where Kyoya got his ideas for the Host Club dress up days, sharing business ideas, how silly Tamaki and the rest of the club was. They got onto the topic of clubs after Kyoya mentioned he was thinking of joining the debate team.

"You definitely should. I know you have a great mind, but as far as I've observed, you don't make split second decisions or make outright confrontations. The debate team could help you practice and hone your skills."

He raised an eyebrow at her critical analysis and simply replied, "Indeed…perhaps I shall then. And what about you? What clubs do you frequent other than here at the Host Club of course."

"Hm, well I just joined the archery club though it's not going very well. I used to be on the team in middle school and win championships but it's been months since I've practiced." She frowned ever so slightly as she put down her tea cup and started playing with her fingernails.

He noticed this and filed it away in his memory to address later as he spoke, "I'm sure you just need to practice some more to get back into the rhythm of it. Nothing to worry about."

Sayuri forced a smile and replied, "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

Kyoya was growing tired of making small talk and the forced cheerfulness but he never let it show. Finally the time came for host hours to end and he informed everyone in the room, ushering the ladies out, but ignoring Sayuri as he said his brief goodbyes to the other members.

Then he gestured for the raven haired girl to walk and followed her accordingly. She felt a little awkward, like she had a bodyguard or something. Was he going to do this all the time at school? But when they left the building into the grounds, he turned and bowed his head to her.

"It's been a pleasure Sayuri-san. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." He stated with a princely smile which she felt was a mask, but simply bowed her head back.

"And I as well Kyoya-senpai. Goodbye."

She watched him walk for a few seconds before sighing and continuing around the back of the building, further into the school grounds to the archery field. Little did she know that the very boy she had just left, doubled back and followed her in the shadows.

Archery club was better this time, as she was paired with Ferio instead of Ephriham. And amazingly she found that if he envisioned the center circle to be Ephriham's head, she was more accurate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The week passed by and eventually Saturday arrived. And all her mother could seem to worry about was whether Sayuri should wear a dress or a kimono. Finally after calling Mrs. Hitachiin and getting some womanly advice she settled on a quaint ankle length dark red dress that had a built in corset that showed off its white fabric at the front, with its dainty black satin laces. Her shoulder's were puffed and had little black bows at the end of the puffs and at her back she had a white bow with black lines on its borders, with its tails trailing down to the backs of her knees. Her collar also consisted of white fabric with black line border that made a v neck line for her and she had to say it fit her nicely, even if it was a bit stiff.

Her mother was wearing a similar colored business jacket and skirt. And as a 'present' to her daughter, she gave her a pair of her own black heels since she was soon going to have to act the part of a woman she was to dress as one as well. Lipstick was allowed and even light colors of eye shadow, but other makeup was prohibited by her mother, at least on her face.

They didn't take a limo, but rather a long town car to the Ootori estate, because "It would be rude to attempt to 'show them up'," her mother put it. But either way they drove into the lavish driveway at 3:59 pm exactly, the sunset highlighting the perfectly cut grass and unbelievably clean windows with pink and purple hues. A middle aged woman dressed all in black, whom they recognized as help, stood ready at the doorway while several other servants helped them out of the car. The woman waiting for them gave a bow and introduced herself as the head housekeeper for the Ootori residence and that the Yoshio Ootori was waiting for them in the parlor.

When they arrived at said room, not only was Mr. Ootori there, but also his second eldest son, his daughter and of course Kyoya.

"Hatsumomo-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again." The senior Ootori stated formally before offering his hand to the middle aged (but beautiful nonetheless) woman and she smiled and replied,

"It has been too long Yoshio-sama," Shaking his hand with a cordial smile and bow of the head before turning to her husband and daughter. "Might I introduce you to my husband, Graham and of course my daughter and heir, Sayuri." She placed both hands on the girl's shoulders and gently encouraged her forward.

Remembering her manners as always, Sayuri gently held her hands together in front of her before closing her eyes and bowing at a good forty-five degree angle to the egotistic man. "It is an honor to finally meet you Ootori-sama. I have heard much about you from my mother and your youngest son."

The man simply watched her as she bowed and at her statements, nodded a bit and murmured 'hmm', before glancing to his left and saying, "This is my second son, _, my daughter Fuyumi, and I believe your daughter knows my third son, Kyoya."

They each bowed to the Nittas as their name was said by their unsmiling father. Once introductions were finally done and over with, Yoshio concentrated on Hatsumomo and said, "Hatsumomo-san, would you mind joining me in the library? I'd like to discuss with you something that my financial advisor told me at last meeting."

"Of course Yoshio-san." She knew there probably was no such thing to discuss and they would spend their time plotting about their families in general and maybe their companies, but it looked good to put up a show for the kids.

Once the heads of families left, they all relaxed a little and Fuyumi smiled and began chatting with Sayuri's father. _ simply looked bored and sat down in a corner, checking something on his cell phone. Kyoya drew Sayuri's attention and beckoned her over to a different door. She simply smiled and followed him down a hallway until he opened a door and revealed a very modern living room of sorts that was the lower level of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Unlike most boys his age, Kyoya was not embarrassed in the least of having a girl in his 'room' and simply did as any good Host would: smile and offer a seat to her along with refreshments. After taking a seat and refusing the last, Sayuri finally got a chance to really look around as her date leaned casually against a wall. It seemed that everything was shades of grey, not an atom of color except for the cream dinner jacket that its owner was wearing over a black dress shirt and dark green tie. He observed her carefully behind the shine of his glasses and seemed to be puzzling over something which made her bite her lip in nervousness.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked finally, curiosity and silence eating up at her.

Kyoya tilted his head and hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you want to know? My mind can be a rather dark place."

Sayuri couldn't help but smirk at that understatement. She hadn't been blind and deaf during her times at the Host Club. She knew very well that the Vice-President was a very devious minded man. "I'm afraid I'm not like other girls Kyoya-senpai. I don't ask unless I absolutely want to know."

She thought she caught sight of a ghost of a real smile on his lips before he replied, "I was wondering just how exactly I should propose to you."

Sayuri nodded once in understanding but then tilted her head as a look of mischievous amusement passed across her face. "It's not like you to be unprepared Kyoya. Haven't you already planned it all out? No romantic serenade? Not getting down on your knees? My my, I have to say I might be a tad disappointed." She teased lightly, no malice in her words, voice, or face.

He blinked in surprise before recovering with a rather amused chuckle and smile, one of his few real ones, and Sayuri noticed.

"Well that's not entirely true. I've planned out several possible scenarios but I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to decide which one you'd like best." He explained as he put a hand on the arm rest of the sofa she was sitting at, leaning towards her.

"Don't know me well enough? And what have you been doing these past two weeks my dear Kyoya-senpai? I've seen you always writing in that book of yours and we've hardly been apart at school save for actual classes. And you're telling me you still don't know me? Shame." She tutted with fake dissatisfaction.

At this, the bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow and probed, "So I assume you know me better than I know you?"

"Hmm…it all depends on what you mean. I have the utmost confidence that you know more ABOUT me than I do you. But as to your actual self… your personality, how you act and what you like. I would bet that I know you better." She wagered with confidence.

"Interesting… All right Miss Sayuri. I accept your bet. What would you like if you win?" he asked.

"That is the question…" She murmured thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger. She really hadn't thought about what she wanted out of it before she started placing bets. Then an errand idea floated past her. "If I win, then I get to decide how you will propose to me. That is…if you still will." She amended.

Kyoya supposed that that really wasn't asking much, and he was sure that she wasn't silly like most girls that would ask for him to propose to him in a most ridiculous way.

"That can be arranged. And in retrospect, if I win, then I get to do the same."

Sayuri was rather surprised that that was all that the scheming boy wanted, but did not question it. "All right then. Deal." She offered her hand to her dark haired friend and he shook it with a confident yet polite smile.

"Allow me to go first." He began. "You enjoy archery and yet aren't the best at it. You've never had a pet before but you've always wanted one. You enjoy playing the violin and singing and the only thing you regret about the combination is that you can't do them at the same time. Your favorite color is blue, yet you rarely wear it. You dislike the feeling of pants and like skirts rather than full dresses. You are friendly, and yet you don't make many friends, preferring to more alone and quiet, but never pushing anyone away if they dare to make the first move. Your hair is naturally straight and you prefer it that way, yet you curl it to fit and because it pleases your mother. You enjoy the taste of green tea with milk and one sugar oddly. Your favorite school subjects are math, Japanese history and literature, English language and music appreciation. You are quite confident in your abilities to fill the role as future leader of Nitta Multinational Corporation and you have never thought of doing anything else." He finished finally, leaning quite closely towards her, though he was still standing and therefore more looming over her.

Glancing up from her folded hands on her lap to his glass shielded eyes with a passive expression that almost seemed…bored? "Is that all Kyoya-senpai?"

He stayed silent, not sure what else to say. She smiled sympathetically at him before finally speaking, "Like I said, I expected you to do your homework and to pay attention during our many lengthy talks. But you still don't seem to understand. And you are quite wrong on a few things."

Kyoya's storm colored eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he sat down next to Sayuri, wondering if she was simply lying to win the bet. "How do I-"

"Know I'm not simply lying?" She finished for him with a patient smile. "You don't. And you won't unless you try to get to know me better. But if you do, then you'll figure it out eventually. Now I believe it is my turn." She crossed her legs and turned more to face him.

"You don't have a favorite color as far as I can tell, but rather pick whichever color would be best with the situation, people, or décor. However you never wear bright attention drawing colors. Half because you believe they are tacky and half because you do not enjoy being in the spot light. Your favorite type of pet is fish, though you've always wanted a dog like your friend. You don't want to admit or show anyone that you are capable of being compassionate for fear of being seen as 'soft' or weak. But you aren't as cold hearted as some think, nor 'a secret big softie'. You do not have any friends…at least not outside of the Host Club. But your truest friend is the one that no one believes least of all yourself. You envy him still, but that does not get in the way of your friendship. You choose not to wear contacts because you know you appear smarter with glasses as well as the fact that you feel safer with them on; which is realistic if you believe the eyes are the windows to the soul." Sayuri flashed him a brief smile before continuing.

"You choose to stay in high school rather than graduate early (which you can do quite easily) as you enjoy your time at the Host Club with friends and yet use your time wisely as well. You are the third son of your family and yet that does not discourage you from striving to be your father's heir. It frustrates you beyond belief at how cruel and cold he can be and you hate him for it and yet know that you must be just like him to be accepted. You know you are going above and beyond what either of your brothers have done, and yet he still refuses to acknowledge you as his heir. Even now you struggle with this proposal, trying to see if it will get you closer or farther away from your goal. That is why you analyze everything so meticulously. You can only understand people this way, by calculating them. But you are starting to understand, with some help. And just so you know, I prefer my psychology class over mathematics." She smiled softly, reclining back into the cushions of the sofa, observing his face closely.

Kyoya had pushed up his glasses, causing a glare from one of the ceiling lamps but froze when Sayuri mentioned them in one of her many observations. He stayed quiet, mind still turning the many cogs and wheels. In just two weeks, she had picked up on what some of the closest people in his life (save his sister) hadn't found out in years. He decided to set aside that to think on later and concentrated on the problem at hand…he had lost the bet. He wasn't above willing to admit that…even though he didn't like it one bit.

"I believe you have won Sayuri-san." He sighed.

She simply let out a small chuckle and stated, "I know."

"So…how would you like for me to propose to you my lady?" he asked cordially.

Tilting her head to the right slightly in thought as she stared at her hands she then looked back up at him and said, "I want you to propose to me traditionally. But with your glasses off. And…no smiling. Not unless you mean it. And I'd like to get it in writing if you please."

He was rather perplexed about her first requests, but the last made him let out a small low laugh. Quite the business woman she was. "I think I can arrange that." He stated as he stood, brushing the nonexistent wrinkles from his slacks. He carefully drew away his glasses from his face with one hand and folded them before placing them on the side table. Then getting down on one knee to kneel in front of her, he drew out a small black velvet box and popped it open to reveal a small white gold ring with three diamonds, the center one the biggest at twenty karats. With an expression of utmost seriousness he finally asked, "Sayuri Nitta…will you marry me?"

She glanced disinterestedly at the jewelry he presented to her and instead looked into what she wanted to see most, his eyes. Hesitating at first and then more surely, she drew her hand up and gently caressed aside the bangs to look clearly into those steel grey pools. They weren't narrowed in calculation for once. He was really simply waiting for an answer, though he wasn't worrying about the answer as much as a regular man would. This was the man she was to marry. To hold, cherish and trust. And maybe even love too. As if she would get that lucky. Smiling softly, Kyoya could just barely detect the sadness in her grey blue eyes, she nodded. "Yes."

He allowed himself a very small smile, barley discernable from his usual blank expression other than the softening of his eyes and that his mouth's corners weren't completely flat, as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand. Then taking that hand he kissed her knuckles chastely before standing still holding her hand and therefore drawing her up too. His smile growing a fraction he spoke, "Let's get that paperwork started shall we?"

Sayuri couldn't help but laugh and agree. Kyoya of course had some official paper they could use and after he drew up a statement they could both agree on, he signed as well as she and he made a copy for both of them to have. They were engaged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Eventually a maid came by to inform them that dinner was to begin and Sayuri followed her new fiancé to the dining room, where an impressively long table was set with seven places. Of course the senior Ootori took the head of the table with his second son sitting to his right and to his left. Mr. and Mrs. Nitta sat by Fuyumi. Kyoya took his place to the right of his brother and held out the chair next to him for Sayuri to sit before sitting himself.

As soon as she was seated, servants came and placed a dish of salads with a sesame dressing and mandarin slices and the dinner officially began. It seemed that Fuyumi had struck up a friendship with Graham in the short time they had met and conversed about the interesting differences between Japanese and British culture and how silly some of them were. Kyoya's brother remained as silent as ever and it was almost as if he wasn't even there sadly enough. Sayuri might've attempted to strike up a conversation with him, but she had a suspicion that Kyoya placed her on his other side on purpose.

The rest of dinner continued on like that with the next dish being a squash soup and the entrée consisting of traditional Japanese dishes until dessert, which was a simple sweetened green tea frozen yogurt with almond shavings and mint sprigs to decorate it. Their drinks had changed from wine to champagne and when there was a small silence Kyoya took the opportunity to raise his voice.

"I'd like to announce something… something rather important." He stated with a small accomplished smile. "I have asked Sayuri-san to marry me…And she has accepted." He finished, directing the spotlight on her now. Forcing a blush, she ducked her head in mild embarrassment but glanced at her mother for some sign of approval and luckily found it along with mock surprise.

"I'm so happy for you Sayuri. You will have a good husband in Kyoya I am positive." She complimented Yoshio more than her daughter and her new fiancée.

As for the senior Ootori, he simply stared at Kyoya for a prolonged time before nodding once slowly and saying, "You both have honored your families with this match. I wish you both happiness and success."

Fuyumi immediately focused on her after that and chattered on happily about wedding arrangements until Kyoya pointed out with an amused smirk that they would most likely wait until Sayuri graduated from Ouran Academy before having the actual wedding. His sister then pouted about how it was rude to get her hopes up and that three years was too long to wait. Graham of course said quite the opposite and spent much of the evening wondering out loud how his little girl had grown up so fast and that Kyoya had better take care of her.

Once they had all finished dessert they all congregated back into the parlor and her father said his goodbyes to Fuyumi while Hatsumomo shook hands with Yoshio. Kyoya on the other hand took the hand that held her new ring and kissed it with a straight face, no smile. Sayuri bowed her head to him before her mother called her away to the car that had arrived to take them home.

Once inside, Hatsumomo gripped the arm of her daughter. "You've made me proud Sayuri. You're growing to be a fine woman. Just keep it up."

Just keep it up… It was all right as long as she was the fine young lady that her mother needed her to be. As long as she kept it up. But how long could she keep it up, Sayuri wondered as she fell asleep, gazing at the engagement ring resting on her night stand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

On Monday morning, Sayuri hesitated as she was getting ready for school, staring at the ring on her vanity. Was she supposed to wear it to school? Kyoya would surely notice either way…but which one was better? Besides it's not like they were actually getting married any time soon… And she could just hear Umiko's shrill voice as soon as she saw the ring… With an internal groan she simply placed it in the right pocket of her dress before finally leaving.

She arrived early to school as usual, going immediately to the archery field to get a half hour of practice in before classes. Umiko often met her there and they chatted about things which sometimes ended up with Sayuri threatening to shoot at her if she wouldn't stop talking when she was concentrating. It was all in good fun though, as Umiko would then draw her rapier from her fencing club and yell, "Have at ye!", attempting to challenge her.

"How can you challenge me with a blade, honestly?" Sayuri questioned with an incredulous shake of her head.

"Hey I could probably get a stab in or two before you could actually fire any arrows." Umiko defended.

"Heh, you wish." Her friend teased.

The blonde stuck her tongue out before recovering as she flopped down onto the bench. "So how was your weekend? Practice more?"

Sayuri's fingers almost slipped when picking up a new arrow from her quiver but then steadied as she fumbled with notching it to her string. "Um, yeah just a bit."

"Is that all you did?" Umiko complained as if she were suffering due to her friend's uninterestingness.

"Heh, pretty much. Helped my mother with some business and went to ballet class. Other than that my weekend was very boring." She lied as she drew her string taut and held her breath before releasing it. The arrow soared into the second ring of the target and she sighed. "Let's just get to class. I'm tired of practice."

The day was normal at best, but boring at worst. Everyone was thankful when the lunch bell finally rang. Umiko and Sayuri made their way to the cafeteria until they found that there was a bit of a blockage. "Jeez, what's the hold up? Is the Host Club on parade again?" Umiko wondered.

Attempting to peer over the taller heads of other students, Sayuri shook her head. I can't tell. Let's get closer…" They managed to sneak their way to the edge of the fray and found their eyes on four boys that they knew were certainly not in the Host Club. …Not that they wouldn't fit in. At the end of the 'line' they created was a single girl that the raven haired girl recognized from the archery club. And who was leading this group?

"Ephriham…" Sayuri grumbled in distaste. "What is he doing causing this scene? Who are all of these people?" She questioned aloud.

"You don't know? And you said you did your research." A cool voice teased next to her. Whipping her head around, Sayuri was face to face with Kyoya and she attempted to cool the slight blush coming up as she thought of when they had seen each other last.

"Kyoya-sempai! You startled me… Wait, do you know who they are?" She questioned, her curiosity winning out as she glanced back at the group.

Smirking he nodded. "Indeed. The boy to the far right is Vincent Knight. His mother is a famous American actress that married a photographer. So far he has not joined any clubs." He spoke of a boy who was slouching with his hands in his pockets, his spiky red hair a rather uncoordinated mess.

"The boy to the far left is Ifaac Zelkova Loki Radhmoninoff the Third. He is here from Russia on a sports scholarship and is in the judo and karate club. His father is the owner of a big time boxing ring in Russia and funds some very famous boxers all over the world, as well as some of the Russian mafia." That was the skinny tan boy with green eyes and brown hair that seemed to have a serious set expression 24/7.

"Next to the blonde one is Markus Knoll. His father is Chinese but his mother is Japanese. He himself is known for his atrocious attitude and equally killer fencing abilities but his family is known for their involvement with the police in both countries, mostly high ranking officials. He has only ever been known to speak without disdain to Delacroix-san, and is believed to be the best fencer in school." This boy seemed to be shorter than anyone else in the group and had silvery hair and a permanent smile to go with his slit eyes.

"On the other side of the blonde is Delilah Kaede, who comes from a long line of old money that eventually faded out. Though well founded rumors say that that 'old money' is really the Yakuza. She seems to spend a good amount of her time with Delacroix and is in the archery club with him as well." The girl did not look like she belonged at all with her cheery personality and bright smile accompanied with her brunette pigtails and wide muddy red brown eyes.

"As for Delacroix himself, he is from two well known British patrons. His mother is in the British Parliament and his father is the head of Delacroix Law Firm which has stakes in several countries including Japan. Apparently he was quite the playboy in his old middle school but nothing was ever proven. He has won several championships for archery in Britain and Ireland and two minor competitions in Japan before he joined the archery club here." Ephriham's blonde hair shifted as he moved up two fingers to push up his glasses with his signature cocky smirk.

Sayuri blinked amazement that Kyoya could remember all of that and say it all in one breath no less. "How can they be so popular though?" She murmured more to herself, but the bespectacled boy next to her still heard.

"Hmm, well it seems the female population is drawn in by their bad-boy attitude. And everybody loves a rebel as they say. Even the boys of Ouran Academy are interested. The group has even earned a name: The Official Ouran Obfuscates, otherwise known as the triple O's." He finished as he pushed up his glasses slightly.

Sayuri scoffed, "Well I'm not drawn in. Umiko? …What's got you all hot and bothered?" She asked her friend who looked like she wanted to hurl a chair at something…or someone rather.

"That…bastard." She spat like a cat who had found the one who had previously tossed a bucket of water on it. It was quite comical really looking at her and so her friend asked awkwardly, "Um…which bastard would that be and why is he a bastard?" If her mother heard her, Sayuri knew she would be walking around with a glass of water on her head for a week.

The blonde simply pointed at the shortest of Ephriham's group, the silver haired slit eyed boy who never stopped smiling. "Markus Knoll! He's in my chemistry class and fencing club and uuugh he's such a jerk! I hate hate HATE him! Kyoya-senpai you have secret police right? Take him out for me pretty please?" She half begged half growled.

He lifted an eyebrow in amused perplexity before answering, "I'm afraid that that would be futile as he has a police force of his own to back him up. In any case Umiko-san, I was wondering if I might steal Sayuri from you? Just for lunch of course."

The fencer's anger seemed to disappear at that question and she smiled coyly at Sayuri before answering, "Oh, of course. Just don't miss too many of your afternoon classes you two. Bye bye now~" She winked at her friend before sashaying away too fast for Sayuri to beg her to stay.

Now left alone with the Demon Lord, she wasn't quite sure what to do but he solved that for her by giving his usual Host Club smile and saying, "Don't linger in the halls Sayuri-san, the Triple O's have made room now, so let's go eat alright?"

"Er, of course Kyoya-senpai." She acquiesced, forcing a smile and following behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Lunch was almost frostier than dinner at the Ootori's sans Fuyumi and her father. Sayuri could only poke awkwardly at her salad as Kyoya ate some sort of Chinese dish. Eventually he seemed to get the hint that she wasn't up for idle chatter and asked bluntly, "How do you like the ring?"

Starting at the out of the blue question and it's personal nature, the raven haired girl flustered for a moment before managing to get out, "Oh, it's lovely! I really do like white gold over plain gold."

"Hmm, I'm happy to hear that. And…its size is acceptable?"

"Ah, yes though however you knew my ring size is a mystery to me. Though you are you and so of course you would know…" Sayuri drifted off lamely, her eyes drifting back down to her leafy greens as she poked a raisin around her plate.

Kyoya let out an almost inaudible sigh and continued, "So might I ask why you are not wearing it at present?"

"Oh! I apologize, I just…didn't want it to get dirtied while I was taking notes during class, I always manage to get ink everywhere, but I have it-"

Sayuri slipped her hand under the table into her pocket to slip the ring on…only to have a finger poke through a hole in her pocket. Her heart skipped a beat before freezing completely and she prayed that her face didn't go as pale as she felt.

"I –ah. I have it at home! But if you'd like I'll start wearing it Kyoya-senpai! Um, I'm afraid I need to go right now. I forgot that I need to ask Umiko-chan to help me with something later. Until next time." She bowed hurriedly before walking as fast as a proper young lady could out of the Cafeteria.

When she was in the hallway, Umiko caught up with her, noticing her quick exit away from the confused Kyoya.

"Sayuri-chan, what's wrong? What did he say to you? Are…are you crying?" She asked in shock.

The raven haired girl shook her head in violent protest even though her vision was starting to blur in contrary. "It's nothing Umiko-chan. I-I just need to go do something very important now. It's nothing to do with Kyoya-senpai so please don't tell him okay!" She dashed away to her last classroom.

She searched all around it but still she could not find the ring. She ignored the bell saying that lunch was over and continued her search. All the hallways she had been through that day, the library, the labs, classrooms, everywhere she searched and came up empty. By this point she really was ready to cry but she couldn't give up hope. It was almost the end of the last class of the day so she needed to hurry. She would check the archery field, it had to be there. It just HAD to be! If it wasn't…she didn't even want to think about what her mother would do. How disappointed Kyoya-senpai would be.

She started on the path she usually took to the archery field which led past the buildings where the karate, judo, kendo and fencing clubs took place. Nothing caught her eye, not a speck of metal or glitter that would be her ring. The tears were threatening to spill over as she finally got down on her hands and knees in the dirt, checking in some futile hope that the ring had rolled under the bushes that lined the path. Brushing her hands along the dirty ground they suddenly found something oddly smooth and hard that Sayuri couldn't fathom until she looked closer…and saw it was a shoe. A formerly shiny black shoe that now had dirt all over it from her rummaging hands. Looking up finally she saw the towering form of Mori, looking down on her passively, but interpreted by the girl as something a bit more hostile…

Jerking her hand away, startled by his 'sudden appearance', she cried out, "Morinozuka-senpai! I-I'm sorry please don't mind me!"

She bowed from her already kneeled bow, which made the bow as low as peasants or slaves used to low in feudal times. From this position she noticed how dirty she had made his shoes. "Oh no! I'm sorry about those, I can have them cleaned so p-please…"

Her voice choked off, not even knowing what she was pleading about and she blinked at the drops on the dirt she had made. Was it raining? Oh..no… Her face felt hot and damp and she sniffed and tried to wipe away the shameful traces.

But then her face was tilted to look upwards again as Mori stared down at her from his now kneeled position, concern in his eyes though his expression still did not change. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Her lip trembling she turned her face away in humiliation before struggling for breath and answering, "I-I lost something very important. And I can't find it! I have to find it or they'll be disappointed and angry and-and-"

She stopped, feeling a warm touch on her face as he ran a thumb across her cheek, wiping away a trail of tears. "I'll help you look."

He stood and offered her a hand to help her do the same. Wiping at her face furiously with her handkerchief, she then hastened to her feet when he spoke again, "What did you lose?"

"A-A ring. Made of white gold and diamonds." She answered shakily, starting to collect herself in the presence of Mori's calm collectedness. "I'm in the archery club and I practice on the field in the mornings and I've checked all over school already so…I thought it might be somewhere between here and there." She offered.

He simply murmured his usual 'mm' and then began walking along the path, his eyes darting along all the little nooks and crannies. They then went to where the archery club was set up and checked in Sayuri's bow bag as well as her quiver and through the entire field for the ring with no luck. They were going along the path to school again when Mori stopped and simply said, "Look."

Confused, Sayuri followed his line of sight and spied a rather scraggly looking squirrel whose tail looked like it had seen better winters. But interested her was not the squirrel, but what the squirrel had in its mouth.

"The ring!" She exclaimed, only to clap her hands over her mouth, as the rodent froze and stared at them warily. If she scared it away, she'd never get the ring back!

But… "How am I supposed to get it back?" She wondered aloud with hopelessness.

Mori simply glanced down at her before walking purposely forward. Sayuri was astonished and reached out too late to stop him. "No! Morinozuka-senpai, what are you doing?" She yell-whispered.

But he turned away from the squirrel and…started rooting through the bushes? He came away with something in his hand and placed it in plain sight at the base of the tree before backing a ways away and drawing her with him. "Watch." He told her, motioning with his head to the good sized nut he had left.

She did as she was told and watched the squirrel that did absolutely nothing for nearly two whole minutes (which felt rather like two hours to Sayuri), until it finally twitched and began inching down the tree, ring still in mouth. Once it made it to the ground it paused and looked at Mori for a while before finally dropping the ring and darting up the tree to its high branches with the nut.

She could hardly believe it. And apparently it showed, as she was frozen solid. Mori walked forward and picked up the ring from the ground, brushing the odd dirt from it before taking Sayuri's hand and placing it carefully in her position, curling her fingers around it. "Don't be sad anymore, alright?" He asked with a soft expression, placing his large hand on her head for a moment before dropping it and walking away.

Finally coming out of her shock she cried out, "Morinozuka-senpai!"

He turned, blinking at her sudden outburst.

"Thank you so much!" She declared with a wide grin, her face blushing like mad and the tears were back but for a different reason she was sure. She bowed low and glanced back up just in time to catch his smile for which she was always thankful for, as it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Sayuri stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair back. "What! Where is he?"

"I had him wait in the down stairs library miss." She bowed, hoping she wouldn't get scolded, and she wasn't for her young mistress was too busy rushing past her and down the stairs, her heels muffled by the carpet as she stopped just before the door of the library and smoothed out her still damp hair and clothes. Taking a steady breath she then walked calmly into the room. The dark haired boy had one hand in his pocket and the other dangling loosely as he looked up at the towering bookshelves.

"Kyoya-senpai. This is certainly a pleasant surprise." Sayuri began with her best hostess smile. "Would you like to join me for a snack or is this a short visit?"

"Hm, I'm quite all right Sayuri-san, but thank you. I find plenty of time for snacks at the Host Club. And I'm afraid I didn't see you there…" He observed lightly before pulling out a rather worn out English novel and glancing at the first page, but his eyes were really on her, though the glare on his glasses made that hard to see.

"Ah…yes. I'm afraid that I couldn't make it to the Host Club today." She explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Um, would you like to sit down Kyoya-senpai?" She offered.

"No thank you, I'd like to stretch my legs. So…were you busy with Archery Club then?" he asked, again not looking directly at her, but using the book as a cover.

"N-No…" She admitted.

"Did your mother call you away? From your afternoon classes no less?"

Sayuri's stomach sunk further, knowing he wouldn't rest until he found out. "No, she didn't."

"Then might I inquire as to what you were doing and what caused you to leave our lunch in such a frenzy?" He finally snapped the hard cover book shut and stared at her with his usual cool blank expression.

By this point Sayuri's lip had become her chewing gum and her hands were twisting at her skirt. "I-I…" She swallowed and lowered her head. "I lost the ring." She finally admitted, shamefaced.

There was a rather pregnant pause before she heard a long sigh and finally looked up. Kyoya had a hand to his temple but it dropped as he finally sat down in one of the wooden chairs next to a table. "Well that's not too bad. It can be replaced and there's no need for anyone to know about it-"

"Oh! No, no, I found it… That's why I missed class. I um…noticed while talking with you during lunch. I was about to put the ring on like you wanted, I had it in my pocket. But…there was a hole in it and the ring was gone. I'm sorry I rushed out like that, but I was just upset that I had lost it almost as soon as you had given it to me…" she explained haltingly, too nervous to sit down herself now. "So I retraced all my steps and by the time I found it I was a horrible sight so just decided to go home."

"Why didn't you just tell me when you first noticed?" he asked.

"Because it's horrible!" She exclaimed. "We only just got engaged a few days ago and here I am already losing the ring. I'm a terrible fiancée. I just hoped you wouldn't find out and see that." She finished, her head lowering again so she wouldn't have to see his expression.

But that was soon remedied as Kyoya stood and raised her face with a finger under her chin. "I could never think that my dear Sayuri-san." He smiled.

But she could only grimace and turn her head away. "Don't Host me Kyoya-senpai, and don't think I won't know any better when you do. Just as you deserve better than a ditzy fiancée, I deserve better than a fiancée who will lie to me just to make me feel better. I know you're angry at me so just say so."

He paused before continuing, "If that is what you wish… But I am not angry at you. Annoyed perhaps, but that has lessened as you have found the ring and so there is no harm done. However in every relationship there needs to be trust and honesty as you say… So perhaps next time something like this happens, you will tell me hmm?"

Sayuri felt her ears get hot but nodded, "Yes… I really am sorry it happened Kyoya-senpai."

"And you have apologized enough for me to understand that certainly. And yet all of this and still I don't see that ring on your finger, I'm beginning to think you don't like me Sayuri-san." He teased lightly.

"Oh! Forgive me, I had just gotten out of the shower when you arrived...I mean!" She clapped a hand over her mouth and cursed herself in her mind over and over.

But he only smiled, one of his real ones, seeming to be laughing at her silently. "I can tell." He said simply, lifting up a lock of her still wet hair.

She blushed hotter and stuttered, "U-um, j-just let me go get it from my room."

It wasn't until she was already half way up the stairs that she noticed that he was following her. She could have said something, but it would have been a bit rude… so she let him trail into her room.

It was certainly a spacious room that the main door entered. But that was only her living room, which consisted of a couch, two settees, a coffee table along with two side tables on either side of the couch, a large screen TV, and a large wooden desk with reclining leather chair behind it. Kyoya took all this in to the cream colored walls and then looked back at Sayuri who felt a little embarrassed, but tried to ignore it as she went through one of the other doors into her bedroom where her vanity was stationed in a corner. Picking up the ring she turned around only to be face to face with the giver of said ring. "Oh."

"Allow me." He said, taking the ring and rubbing a speck of dirt off of its shiny metal before taking her right hand and slipping it on. "There. Perfect." He stated, not letting go of her hand.

"Yes… It is." She acquiesced, looking down at the piece of jewelry wrapped around her finger. She wondered how long it would stay there. She glanced up at his eyes again and was met with his own intense gaze, unmarred by any glare from his glasses. Not letting her gaze drop, she wondered after the first 30 seconds what on earth he was staring at.

Thankfully he finally murmured, "I wonder…how much you are willing to do to hold up your end of the deal." He ran his thumb over her knuckles slowly, looking down as he did the action before looking back up again.

"What do you mean? For our contract? I suppose…what ever is truly necessary for a fiancée…and later a wife." She concluded, not seeing where he was going with this.

He smirked at this as if she said the perfectly wrong thing, or right in his mind. "Exactly. And yet I wonder also if you have any clue as to what all that entails… You're still so young after all, only fifteen. I doubt you've ever even been kissed before." His smirk widened at this and his hands holding hers moved to grip her wrists, not harshly but still firmly as he suddenly pressed his mouth against hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock and for a moment her body was simply frozen but after a few seconds she started to struggle, pulling her head back and pulling her arms away from his grasp. With a hand over her mouth, she fell back to where her bed was, barely managing to keep her torso up as her left arm propped up her weight. She couldn't believe he just did that!

He let out a brief chuckle and then stated, "I guess you really hadn't been kissed before."

Her face heated up and now resembled a stop sign as she reached for the closest thing handy (thankfully it was only a pillow) and buried her face into it, attempting to bury her head in the sand per se. What could she even say to that? She felt her bed shift slightly as he sat down next to her and she tensed instinctively as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sayuri-san I apologize; I didn't think that would upset you this much. I just want you to realize that what we are involved in together isn't a simple business transaction. And had you been engaged to a lesser man, he might have taken advantage of that. But I want you to know that I won't. However I also hope that we can grow to be…closer. As a lifelong partner I hope at least to find a friend in you."

She let that sink in for a moment before relaxing and drawing her face away from the pillow, unaware of how red and watery her eyes were until Kyoya's eyes widened slightly and his hand moved towards her face but he hesitated.

He had made her cry? Surely he had made girls cry before; but none that he felt so…empathetic towards. His hand reached forward again to stroke her cheek, but she turned away with a blank expression, rubbing the moisture away from her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

His eyebrow rose at that. "And what exactly are you apologizing for?"

She took a slow breath in through her nose as she collected her reserve before stating coolly, "I didn't mean to get so emotional like that."

"…I see." He replied simply, pulling away as he pushed his glasses up. As he stood it felt to Sayuri as if he had drew up his walls again and she cursed herself for being the first one to do it.

"The reason I came by Miss Nitta was to ask if you would like to accompany me a ballet performance this Friday."

"Oh…Friday? Um…I'm afraid I can't senpai. I have an archery competition then and I've been practicing so much for it…" She explained tentatively.

"I see. Perhaps another time then. Have a good afternoon then Sayuri-san. I shall see myself out." He gave a minute bow to her before turning and walking out of her room, leaving his raven haired fiancée alone to wonder what on earth had happened.

After stewing on Kyoya's words for a good half hour, Sayuri finally could take it no longer and stormed out of the estate to the back gardens where she had her usual shooting range set up. She started letting the arrows fly as fast and as far as she could and occasionally let out an aggravated and half strangled yell. It didn't help that her glove only covered her first three fingers (as was standard for all archers) and gave her a lovely view of her ring whenever she notched another arrow, egging on her frustrated emotions.

"Stupid boy! Who does he think he is! I can't BELIEVE he did that AAUUUGH! Gentleman my arse, stupid glasses wearing, emotionless, scheming, encyclopedia, thoughtless…MAN! UGH!" She finally threw down her bow and stomped on the ground like a spoiled toddler before flumping down on the grass, leaving the servants doing odd chores in the garden to look at her worriedly before moving farther away. Nobody wanted to be on the wrong end of a temper tantrum.

But one butler stepped forward unflinchingly towards the young heir and said in his usual gravelly monotone voice, "Young Mistress, I suggest you get up off of the ground before your clothes begin to get stained."

"I don't care." Sayuri huffed in annoyance, wishing she could just fall asleep here.

"Miss Sayuri, what has you acting like such a petulant child? Or rather, more petulant than usual?" The head of staff sniffed.

Pursing her lips at the insult, she grumbled in answer, "Men."

"Hmm, or just one perhaps? I saw the young Ootori boy leave a little while ago."

"Hmph…" She grumbled, turning over to face away from the elderly man.

The butler let out a sigh before saying, "Do try to understand young miss that while you find him frustrating, me may very well be having just as much trouble trying to figure you out as well."

Sayuri paused at that, but stayed silent, to which her caretaker took that as the advice having sunk in. "Do not stay lying out here too long Miss Sayuri. Dinner is at six."

Once the servant had left, she turned over onto her back again and stared unseeing at the tree branches and clouds above. He might be having trouble too hm? Perhaps she would turn the tables then…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Over the next few days, Sayuri made some strategized plans and made sure she practiced her hardest. While she wanted to get back at Kyoya, she also couldn't afford to lose the competition. She was finally catching up with Ephriham in the club and was almost sure she could beat him. It now wasn't about winning against the other teams, but about being better than him. Finally Friday came and she arrived early to find a certain Club President.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Sayuri called out to catch the blonde's short attention span.

"Ah Sayuri-san, how good to see you again! We've missed you at the Host Club. Poor Kyoya looks so lonely back at his laptop." He pouted.

"Um…yes, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Could you make sure Kyoya-senpai gets this? It's really important." She asked, handing over a sealed white envelope with Kyoya's name written in neat calligraphy on the front.

"Of course my lady! This knight shall make sure your message is delivered safe and sound to your prince!" He declared before bowing.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Tamaki-senpai!" She waved, dashing away to her own homeroom.

The Suoh heir looked at the envelope with interest but resisted the urge to open it and see what was inside, instead continuing to his classroom where his best friend was already scribbling in that accursed black book of his.

"Goooood morning Kyoya~!" Tamaki greeted cheerily as he sat down. "What are you writing this time hm?"

"You ask each and every time Tamaki and still I give you the same answer. That's for me to know and you to never find out." The bespectacled teen droned.

"Aww, you're no fun Mommy." His friend pouted.

"And stop calling me stupid names so early in the morning." Kyoya grumbled in irritation.

"Hehe, well alright, but only if you'll accept this message." Tamaki dropped the white envelope onto his friends notebook. He picked it up in mild curiosity and asked blankly, "What is it?"

"Open it, open it!" The blonde urged in excitement.

"…No." Kyoya tossed the paper aside, only to have Tamaki catch it.

"Kyoya! You can't just throw this away! I promised Sayuri-san I would give it to you!"

"It's from Sayuri-san?" Kyoya murmured in surprise, taking it back and using his own personal letter opener to unseal the envelope.

As he opened the letter folded inside, a ticket fell onto his lap. He picked it up and saw that it was to a well known theatre to a world touring orchestra playing this Saturday evening. His curiosity even more piqued, Kyoya began reading the letter.

Dear Kyoya-senpai,

I would like to apologize for my behavior Monday afternoon, but I shall not, for apologies are best made in person don't you agree? So to make it up to you, I invite you to accompany me to the Grande Orchestra at Outo Theatre Saturday night. I know it isn't the ballet you offered to take me to, but I believe this is sufficient enough for your tastes. And perhaps afterward you would join me to dinner? If you don't respond either way, then I'll just assume you're okay with me picking you up that night! Haha. But all joking aside, I hope to see you again soon.

Yours Sincerely, Sayuri Nitta.

Pausing for a moment, Kyoya put everything into the envelope and then pocketed it before finally speaking to his friend who was staring at him earnestly. "Tamaki."

"Eep! I mean- Ahem. Yes Kyoya?" The blonde responded.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend the Host Club today. You'll have to handle it on your own." He stated.

The Club President blinked in surprise. It wasn't everyday that the Demon Lord took a day off after all. But he simply smiled and nodded before turning his attention to the teacher.

Kyoya tried to catch Sayuri in between classes with no luck and when he failed again at lunch, he questioned her friend, Umiko Nekozawa.

"I'm sorry, but she's busy practicing on the archery field again. She's been practically living there this last week. The competition today is really important to her." The first year explained.

So it wasn't until after classes had finished that Kyoya felt he could catch her. But as he was walking past the kendo building, he wondered if he should even talk to her… Would it upset her concentration if he did? Or would it be the same if he didn't?

As he stood in the walkway thinking, he then heard the twang of a taut string being let loose and a muffle thud of an arrow meeting its mark. Raising his head he could just make out Sayuri's form, no longer in the usual Ouran uniform but traditional archery garb of a short sleeved white robe that tucked into a dark blue hakama, and a single piece of leather armor strung across her chest. Her hair was its usual straight self, but she had tied it back out of the way.

She seemed so focused and determined with each and every arrow she fired. But after a few minutes, she relaxed and rolled her shoulders which had grown tense from standing at attention for so long. In this motion, she caught sight of Kyoya and froze. How long had he been just standing there watching her? Finally he began walking forward and stopped short just three feet away from her.

"I received your letter." He stated as the slow lowering sun flashed off of his glasses.

"I'm glad." Sayuri replied, clenching her bow as its tip rested between her feet.

"Are you?" he questioned.

Pausing for a moment in real consideration, she weighed her options before nodding, "Yes. Are…are you?"

Kyoya looked down for a moment as he took a step closer to her. "I am…intrigued."

"Ah…" She said blankly, having no idea what he meant. Was that a yes in the language of Kyoya?

"I am curious." He continued. "Are you asking me out on a date Miss Sayuri?"

She paused in disbelief. He was going to make her spell it out for him? Crossing her arms she smiled slightly. "Indeed I am senpai. Now the question is…what is your answer?"

Kyoya smirked before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "I believe the answer to your question is…yes." Taking a step back he wore a smile and said, "Don't be late Sayuri-san. I'm looking forward to our…date."

And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Sayuri with a blush and little breath.

Not too long after Kyoya had left did the rest of the archery club join Sayuri in a little warm up. The captain seemed more into giving them a pep talk and boosting their spirits, while the vice captain drilled them on things they should focus on and warning them about Lobelia's team.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Hanazawa-senpai, they're ruthless snipers who need to get laid, blah blah blah." His humor earned him a few good laughs from other members while the vice captain fumed and drilled him more.

Captain Konuza then settled everyone down and called their attention. "Right everyone we'll be separated by years so make sure you stick with your teams, those will be the people we've been having you practice with during club hours."

"Aww, so I can't beat their captain then? And I was so looking forward to that." Ephriham said, making Delilah giggle.

The captain shook his head good naturedly. "You'll get your chance next time if you make it in this competition Ephriham-san. But for now, just go out there and shoot your best team!"

And so the competition began. Sayuri was thankful and yet resentful at the same time that as first years, they had to go first. They were lined up two at a time. She was paired with Ferio against two Lobelia first years. They bowed to each other before turning their attention to the targets and focusing.

The goal was relatively simple compared to other competitions. Shoot twelve arrows and your score would be calculated by how quickly you finished and how accurate you were with your shots. The distance wasn't too far thankfully and Sayuri finished first but she was only second best with accuracy, beaten by one of the Lobelia archers. But she managed to win that round, which was good enough for her.

Next was Delilah and Ephriham against two more Lobelia girls and while Delilah did fair, Ephriham wiped the floor with them all. It was sad really as he was second last to finish and yet he managed to get a perfect accuracy score. His total score was a whole two points better than her own.

In the end, their team won with flying colors, but all that mattered to Sayuri was that she had lost to him. He didn't even notice and she wondered whether that was better or worse than having an open rivalry against him. She figured she'd rather not know and simply packed up her gear and called a car to take her home, too tired and disappointed to drop by the Host Club to say hi to everyone, even Kyoya and Umiko.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Plugging in her pineapple pod to her ear buds and sticking them in, Sayuri began jamming out as she toweled her hair dry. It was Saturday afternoon and she had just taken a nice long bath with all sorts of flowery fragrant soaps and shampoos and was about to get ready for her date with Kyoya. She had to make sure she didn't just look 'presentable', but go all out for 'stunning' or even 'beautiful', but she would settle for 'pretty' quite honestly.

She wrapped her hair up in a towel while she got out her makeup kit and tilted her head several angles before confirming that her face was thankfully zit free. She didn't bother with foundation but brushed slight softener and glow all around her face and neck and a little on her ears. Then she moved onto eye makeup and settled on a bronze eye liner with shimmery purple eye shadow. She dusted her cheeks with a hint of pink blush before pausing to consider lipsticks and glosses and stains. So many to choose from…

She glanced at the dress she had laid out for ideas. It was made of dark green satin that would fall to her toes and held up by two sleeve/straps that would cling to her shoulders while the back would fall in a U shaped wave to the middle of her back and with amethysts sewn into its stooping v neckline, it cost about two grand.

Frowning slightly at her reflection she took a handkerchief and lightly rubbed at her eye makeup, leaving just a hint of eye liner and eye shadow left. Then she plucked up her 'nearly there' lipstick and applied it carefully. It was a smoky reddish brown lip stick that only barely added color to her already full lips and the most noticeable thing about them now was that they shimmered ever so slightly in the light. Smiling at her reflection, she was now satisfied and went on to her hair, which she parted down the middle of her head, straightened to make sure it felt silky smooth and curled her bangs perfectly. Finally slipping on the dress, she picked out a pair of dangling amethyst drop earrings to match her dress along with a pair of bronze heels and matching bronze clutch, into which she fitted a handkerchief, some mints, her wallet, theatre ticket, and makeup.

She was just trying to figure out what kind of jacket or shawl she should bring as she slipped on her silk gloves that's green shade matched her dress exactly and went past her elbows, when she caught sight of the time.

"Shoot I'm going to be late! Nononono, I'll never hear the end of it if I am!" She grabbed her clutch and practically flew down the stairs, calling for the limo as she went and ignoring the calls of her parents wishing her well.

Even with all of her urging to her driver to break traffic laws, she still arrived to the Ootori mansion seven minutes late. She smiled and nodded to the Ootori staff as they let her inside and she politely turned down their offer to show her to the parlor to wait while they got the youngest master. And they needn't have even offered a he came striding through the double doors to her left wearing a cream colored suit with a black button up shirt and dark green tie.

Raising an eyebrow at her elegant attire he wondered why she looked so utterly the same in this clingy silk gown as she did any other day. But pushing that thought aside, he approached his fiancée and took her right hand, on which his ring was atop her gloved finger and kissed her knuckle. "It is a pleasure to see that you made it Miss Sayuri, albeit eight minutes late." He smirked.

Pouting, she took her hand back and corrected in annoyance, "Six, your watch is fast."

"Forgive me." He allowed, taking his coat from one of his servants and following her out the main doors to the limo waiting for them. A servant held open the door and Kyoya motioned for her to enter first. Once they had both gotten situated, sitting next to each other and staring at the rest of the rather empty space in the limo, the expected awkward silence loomed.

"You look rather handsome when you're not wearing your uniform Kyoya-senpai." She teased lightly in an attempt to break the ice.

He gave her his best host smile and replied in turn, "Yes, and I can see now that yellow really isn't your color."

Sayuri felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance and managed to get out, "Well I'll be sure to note that… Maybe you can give me the name of the manufacturer of that black book of yours."

That elicited a real chuckle from him as he said, "I'll just give you one. Though I'm curious to see what you would write in it."

She sniffed and quoted, "Well that's for me to know and you to never find out senpai." Her grey blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

"I suppose we shall see."

"Is that a challenge sir?"

"Not at all, not at all."

"Hmm…" And so the silence returned.

This time around Kyoya tried to breach the gap.

"I saw your competition yesterday." He stated.

That made her pause for a moment in surprise. "You- But- What about the Host Club?" She stumbled.

He simply smirked and pushed up his glasses. "While I do manage roughly 87% of club activities, the club is capable of carrying on in my absence. After all, I am only the Vice President." He concluded modestly.

Sayuri smiled awkwardly, knowing that he knew that she knew that was total BS, but not wanting to say it aloud. "Of course… But… what did you think of it?" She asked.

"Of what? The competition as a whole? I believe the school should charge admittance and perhaps make it more about showmanship rather than the simple task of shooting an arrow. But as to you personally… I didn't realize how good of an archer you were." He smiled slightly.

"Heh, that just goes to show you not to judge a book by its cover." She said as the limo pulled up to the steps of the theatre. A man in a red uniform and at immediately stepped forward to open the door and Kyoya stepped out before turning and offering his hand to Sayuri. She smiled as she took it and slipped her legs out of the car before getting out fully.

"Ah…I haven't been here in a while. It looks as splendid as ever though." She commented as she looked up at the massive building in front of her.

It looked at least four stories tall and that wasn't even counting the stairs that lead up to the main door. The young couple made their way inside and was met with a crowd of other well dressed patrons milling about and conversing as they found their way to their seats. Both Kyoya and Sayuri were stopped a few times by acquaintances of their parents and forced to take part in idle chatter. But then they got one of the uniformed men to escort them to their box seat.

"Well aren't we connected." Kyoya commented with a teasing smile.

Sayuri smirked and said, "Of course. Nitta Corp is always very generous in their donations to the theatre. They were quite accommodating when I requested a box seat to myself."

The box overlooking the stage and rest of the theatre held six seats in total but was very spacious. They were offered refreshments and Sayuri accepted a glass of champagne while Kyoya took the same.

"Mm… I really don't know what it is about this drink that I love so much but it's a good thing one can't get too drunk off of it." Sayuri commented as she took a sip.

Kyoya simply raised an eyebrow as he tried to hide his smile by drinking a bit of his own.

Truth be told, Sayuri was starting to get butterflies in her stomach and while she thought the alcoholic drink would help, it was making her stomach worse. At this point she had set her drink down as she watched Kyoya. He didn't seem to notice, too busy observing the scurrying of the people below taking their seats. She was starting to lose her nerve until he noticed her staring and smiled at her. That little gesture seemed to encourage and she smiled back like a cat given cream.

Then the conductor called for the audience's attention and announced the piece that they'd be presenting first as a warm up, Clair de Lune by Debussy and while the lights were dimming, Sayuri could still just make out his face as he watched the pianist walk out onto the stage. Leaning towards him she took her left hand and made his face tilt towards hers before tentatively kissing him.

As the song struck its first few keys, Kyoya had froze, not expecting his date to make such a bold move so early on in the night. Or was this revenge for before? Him taking an unexpected kiss from her and now she would do the same. The thought made him smile against her lips and kiss back slowly and gently. He could tell she was quite inexperienced and had no idea what she was doing and yet still trying so hard… It was quite endearing really and it urged him to test his boundaries. He kissed back more as his right arm moved to rest on her waist as the other intertwined its fingers with hers.

To Sayuri it felt as if they were moving underwater. Everything was slow and easy and she could only faintly hear the beautiful sounds from the piano below. She felt herself becoming lost in the easiness of kissing him and sensed a slight shiver go down her spine at the touch of his hand to her hip. Vaguely was she aware that she should probably breathe sometime soon but the thought was lost when she felt something warm and moist slide across her lips.

She gasped and jumped back just an inch, but it was enough to make Kyoya believe he should back off. But her grip on the front of his jacket, which neither of them had noticed until now, made him second guess. He raised an eyebrow in silent question and smiled at her blush as she ducked her head slightly before timidly tilting her head upwards again towards his mouth.

And then a rare moment occurred for Kyoya. One could certainly not argue that he was indeed every bit a man. But he, unlike other males his age, liked to think he could control his hormones and was their master and not the other way around. Yet seeing this young delicate uncorrupted girl before him turned on some sort of switch inside him and made him think that perhaps hormones were not so bad after all.

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, begging entrance with his tongue again to which he was tentatively allowed access. He did not command her mouth as some barbarians might, but romanced it, softly getting to know her own tongue as she trembled in his grasp.

Sayuri was practically beside herself with feeling. There was so much to absorb. His smell for one was intoxicating enough, so spicy just like the foods he loved. And his taste…it was a drug to her. And yet she had no idea what she was doing. She could only do as he coerced her to do with that silver tongue of his. Her entire body felt aflame with feelings she did not entirely comprehend as their kiss deepened. She felt his grip on her waist tighten and stray lower and then…

They both froze as suddenly a roar of applause knocked them out of their spell and into the real world yet again. Blushing, both retreated into their former positions and attempted to straighten their clothes out. But once the applause had finished and the conductor began introducing another song, Sayuri brushed her lips with a finger and smiled softly as she felt the warmth he had left. Sneaking a glance at her date, her smile grew as he caught her eye, and yet it wasn't at that but rather at the lipstick she had accidentally smeared over his own lips. Covering her mouth to hide her giggles, she concentrated on the music and tried to hide how utterly happy she was that he still had yet to let go of her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Sayuri stretched her arms out in front of her as she tried to bite back a yawn. The final piece had finished and everyone was beginning to make their way out of the theatre. She wasn't really yawning because she had found the performance boring, far from it really, but who wouldn't get tired sitting in one place for two hours?

She turned in her seat to smile up at Kyoya, who had already stood and was cleaning his glasses, still blissfully unaware of the stains on his lips, which only served to widen her smile. He finally finished and offered his hand to help her up, which she took gladly. "I believe you promised me dinner my lady." He mentioned as a uniformed man opened up the door out of the box for them.

"Um…sir." The man motioned to his lips.

Kyoya blinked in confusion before raising a finger to his own lips and grimaced at what he felt. "Perhaps we should freshen up first." He grumbled as he made his way to the men's bathroom, attempting to ignore Sayuri's giggles.

Once the couple had applied more lipstick and got rid of some respectively, they rejoined in the lobby where again they were forced to mingle among the crowd.

The wife of one of Nitta Corp's business associates couldn't help on commenting on how 'adorable' they looked together, and when they would be announcing the birth of some new heirs!

Thankfully they managed to get away from her with vague answers and well wishing as well as plying her with more champagne (not that she hadn't had enough already).

They finally got to their limo and she told him where to drive when Kyoya raised an eyebrow and smiled, "So how many 'heirs' will we be producing Sayuri-san?" he asked cheekily.

Bright red, Sayuri stuttered, "H-how s-should I know? I can't believe she asked that… How can you?"

He simply chuckled and said, "Relax, if that's all it takes to get you flustered I may have to prepare you for worse."

Pursing her lips in annoyance she crossed her arms and asked, "And what would I need to be prepared for?"

Pushing up his glasses in thought he offered, "Scandals, surprise press conferences, intense parental interviews, peer pressure, you name it. You are no longer simply the heir to Nitta Corp Sayuri, but also the fiancée of an Ootori. And if I have my way, the future wife of the Ootori heir."

She tilted her head as she rested it in her hand, observing him for a moment. "Alright I'll give you that. But Kyoya-senpai… You're not the heir yet. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked sincerely.

He blinked at her earnestness before letting out a light chuckle. "Thank you Sayuri-san. But for the moment what you are doing is just fine."

"Hmm…" She murmured as she stared out her window listlessly.

Kyoya didn't know what to make of that so just shrugged it off and waited out the silence until they arrived at their destination.

"Ah, I should have known." He commented as he stepped out in front of the restaurant known only as 'N'.

Sayuri smirked, "Oh don't pretend, I know full well you did know. Besides, how could I not take my fiancée, on our first date no less, to Nitta Corp's most famous and most delectable restaurant in Japan?"

"Oh no, I was positive we'd be dining on foot at one of those charming commoner's noodle carts." He flashed a Host smile at her as he held the door open for her.

Her eyebrow twitched but she refrained from commenting on the little 'joke', instead talking to the man at the stand and saying simply, "Nitta, table for two."

"Of course Nitta-sama, right this way." He bowed as he personally escorted them to not to one of the few tables available on the floor, but in the back where there was an elevator that took them up to the second floor of the restaurant. This floor was a lot darker and relied mainly on candle light from real candles scattered on the tables and lamps. There were far fewer tables as well and the chairs looked substantially more comfortable with a view of the city to boot. This was due to the two walls made entirely of glass, but not your standard glass. This was tailored for the rich and famous, so one can only see out, and not in. Safe from the peering eyes of fans, paparazzi, or even snipers heaven forbid, thanks to the bullet proof second layer of glass.

The man attempted to draw out a chair for Sayuri, but was stopped when he saw a flash of glare on Kyoya's glasses, and so left it up to him before taking out a note pad and pen. "How may I serve you?"

Sayuri thought for a moment before deciding, "I'll have my usual platter with a tall glass of your best iced tea."

"And which tea would you like Nitta-sama?" the waiter asked hesitantly.

She simply raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Your best."

He then nodded and turned to Kyoya who was still reading the menu. Seeing his hesitation (albeit brief), Sayuri interjected, "Do you mind fish senpai? We have a wonderfully spicy platter with salmon, rice and vegetables."

He flashed her his best Hosting smile and replied, "If that's what you think is best Sayuri-san. This is your family's restaurant after all."

She simply chuckled and told the waiter, "He'll have that then."

"And what shall you drink sir?" The waiter inquired.

"Whatever wine goes best with the dish." He dismissed.

"Of course. Excuse me while I prepare your orders." The uniformed man bowed before retreating to the elevator once again.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow and stated, "I never took you for a wine man senpai."

"I do enjoy it when it comes to fine dishes. They simply compliment them. And I'd prefer if you'd refrain from calling me 'senpai', especially since we are not at school, and we have a little closer relationship than a usual senpai and underclassman." He smirked ever so slightly.

"Hm, if you prefer Kyoya-se-sa- er san." She stumbled lamely and directed her eyes away in embarrassment, instead fingering her ring.

He did not comment her stumbling on the new honorific to his name, instead simply glanced around him at the fellow patrons of the secret second level of N. To him, there was simply a pause in conversation, but to Sayuri, it was the longest most awkward stretch of silence ever. It didn't help that she had almost no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She'd never been on a date before, though once at a family/company outing, a business associate's son escorted her.

Thankfully she was saved by their waiter returning with a cart. He placed before Sayuri one long rectangular plate with an assortment of sushi, but mostly rolls of ikura (raw salmon eggs over white rice and wrapped in seaweed), with a side of miso soup. In front of Kyoya, he set a platter of fish that had a spicy orange tinge to it that had a sauce drizzled over it accompanied by a stir fry of rice and veggies. Then the man placed a wine glass and poured a white wine for him, fresh from a bucket of ice. Finally he put some ice into a tall straight glass and cut a lemon, spritzing a little of its juice over the ice before pouring a clear light green liquid from a pitcher over the ice and then to complete the drink, wedged a lemon circle on the edge of the glass.

"Your tea Nitta-sama." He set it to her right and bowed before standing back, obviously waiting on an opinion.

She ran her finger around its edge and smiled at the tune it made before lifting it up and taking a whiff from its edge. Then, slowly sipping it, she considered the taste even after the liquid had left her mouth, contemplating the aftertaste. There was not one.

Smiling in satisfaction, Sayuri nodded to the waiter, who then smiled nervously. "The 'summer afternoon tea' is it not? My mother did quite well with the lemon not actually in the tea and the sugar she used was just right to take the edge off. It makes one forget that it's actually fall… Thank you. That will be all for now."

Once the man had left Kyoya couldn't help but comment as he picked up his chopsticks, "And here I thought I knew everything about you Sayuri-san. A tea connoisseur as well?"

She simply smiled as she balanced her own set of utensils in her hand and replied, "I believe we've already proven you don't know me as well as you'd like to think Kyoya-san. But as for tea, yes, I have to be. Nitta Corp got its first start as a tea house and we still are the main supplier of tea houses in Japan. In fact we just closed a partnership with Starbucks in launching a new chain of cafés, starting in this country. Café Diem, we decided to call it. Starbucks agrees to sell our tea products at its cafés and we promise to do the same with their coffee in ours. Once we get a good start, we'll be launching in other countries."

"Impressive. Though I really shouldn't be surprised with Hatsumomo-sama leading. Even my father has spoken of her potent managing and administrative abilities. And I can see that you take after her much." He raised his glass in tribute before taking a sip.

She forced a smile and replied simply, "You give me too much credit."

Their conversation continued on through their meal and they were mulling over if they wanted dessert or not when suddenly a high pitched shriek rang through the room, turning heads.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hey All, Ashe Ventus here, just wanted to let you know that I sadly will not be able to post chapters regularly, but when I do get a chance to post, you'll probably get a bunch at once. Also, just to make clear, Umiko Nekozawa is NOT Umehito Nekozawa's younger sister. Umiko is his cousin an OC i made. Almost According to Plan takes place roughly a year/few months after the end of the anime. So Kyoya and Tamaki are now third years, Mori and Hunny have graduated and are in Ouran University, but still visit the host club, the twins and Haruhi are second years and my three main OCs, Umiko, Sayuri and Ephriham and first years. I'd really appreciate readers letting me know what they think of the story so far and if they have any advice or comments. THanks so much for reading!_

**Chapter 17:**

"A-A r-rat tail! A rat tail is in my soup!" A woman's voice called out in English. Those who understood her were taken aback and murmuring spread as a waiter ran to the distressed woman's table. She had short curly blonde hair and wore a very bright red sequined dress that Sayuri thought was a bit tacky.

"What kind of an establishment do you run here to have rats even in the kitchen and now my food?" She questioned heatedly of the waiter who seemed at a loss and simply apologized and assured her that there were no rats anywhere on the premises.

"So you are calling me a liar? How DARE you! I am a paying customer and you insult me like this! I'll sue!"

Sayuri sighed as she folded her napkin over and blotted at her mouth before standing smoothly and making her way over to the boisterous table, where the woman was sitting with a well known Japanese car businessman who was sweating profusely by this point.

Kyoya simply watched as his date approach the woman and clear her throat politely with her head held high.

"Ahem. Excuse me madam, but I'm afraid you're making quite a scene here. Perhaps I can help?" Her voice was calm and measured as she addressed the woman in English, and that in itself made the waiter being yelled at feel a bit better.

The American woman whipped her head around, making her big chandelier earrings shake before snapping rudely, "Who're you?"

"I am Sayuri Nitta; daughter and heir to Hatsumomo Nitta, the owner of this restaurant."

"Oh. Well at least there's someone in charge here." The blonde sniffed, ignoring her date's pleas for her to stop. "Is this how you treat your patrons? By putting bits of rats in their food and insulting them?"

Sayuri raised an eyebrow and asked, "May I ask how we have insulted you?"

"By calling me a liar! This buffoon here did!" She pointed at the waiter who looked beside himself from stress.

"And I am to understand that your other complaint is that you found the tail of a rat in your soup ma'am?" Sayuri asked composedly.

"Yes." The woman pursed her lips and pointed to the offending thing that was hanging out of her bowl and dripping onto the tablecloth.

The raven haired girl turned her head slightly as she addressed the man next to her in Japanese, "Waiter-san, would you be so kind as to bring me a small plate, fork and knife?"

He nodded his head and leapt at the opportunity to escape, it was less than sixty seconds later that he returned with said items and presented them to Sayuri, who placed the plate on the waiter's wheeled tray and used the fork and knife to retrieve the tail from the lady's soup, earning her a disgusted grunt from said woman.

Laying it straight on the plate, she then sliced through the fattest part of the tail, quite easily in fact, before smiling.

"I am pleased to inform you ma'am, that there was no rat tail in your soup, nor in fact any other bit of rat or vermin of the like. This is simply a rubber rat's tail, a toy."

The woman flushed at this information and stuttered, "H-How on earth could you tell?"

"It's simple really," Sayuri smiled politely. "A rat's tail still has bones that would be visible if cut, and it wouldn't be nearly as stretchy." She demonstrated by stretching said tail in front of the American's face, who covered her mouth in disgust.

"What a horrible prank! I should sue this restaurant for harassment!"

"Oh I don't think you should do that." The young heir stated as she motioned for the waiter to take the plate, silverware, and prop.

"And why not? I deserve some sort of compensation for what I've had to go through," The woman continued to complain.

"Hm, but I'm afraid my family does not bow to the demands of liars and cheats." Sayuri smiled sympathetically to the arrogant female. "Perhaps because of your ignorance I can understand why you do not understand your mistake, but as your date would tell you if he wasn't about to pass out from nerves, this is a high class establishment and you would be lucky to find a drop of sauce out of place, let alone such vermin as you, excuse me I meant your fake rat's tail, anywhere on its property."

The American's temple began to throb and her face was starting to turn a nasty maroon color as the raven haired girl continued, this time with a more serious darker intent.

"As for you attempting to sue, you would be lucky to find any lawyer or judge willing to press charges against the Nitta family and never would you actually be able to come close to winning. My family may be willing to look over your heinous act this evening, but know that you or your escort will never again be allowed into this or any of our better establishments again. And should you try, you will be prosecuted for this little incident. Know your place."

And then Sayuri's demeanor lightened and she put on her politest hostess smile before giving a small bow. "I hope you both have a pleasant evening." Turning her back on the offending table, she made her way back to her own and sat down carefully, letting out a very minute sigh as the couple left in a huff.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"That was…impressive Sayuri-san." Kyoya remarked from his place across from her, where he had been watching and listening to the entire scene.

"Ah, I apologize Kyoya-senpai that you had to witness such a scandalous scene." She replied with a forced apologetic smile.

"No, quite all right. You handled it rather well."

"Yes… Thank you…" She murmured as she picked up her glass of tea but then pursed her lips in distaste before she even tasted it. "I'm sorry, but could we perhaps find dessert elsewhere? A change of scenery would be nice."

"Of course." He replied smoothly, standing from his seat to hold out her own chair.

They paused at the front desk as Sayuri spoke to the host and reiterated her instructions for the two patrons to be black listed and to send Nitta-sama a list of guests who witnessed the scene. Then they were gone.

The driver pulled out, not heading in any particular direction for his passengers hadn't yet specified, and he knew better than to disturb them. Sadly though, Sayuri had completely forgotten and was currently looking blankly out of her tinted window, making Kyoya wonder if he should try and ask her what was wrong. But his thought was stalled as he saw her shoulders suddenly tense as if she had just recalled something and she caught his eye before forcing a polite smile.

"I'm sorry senpai, I didn't ask where you would like to have dessert. I know you don't care for sweet things much, but there must be so-" She was halted by a raised finger as he pushed the com button and said to the driver, "Take us to Suimei Plaza."

"What's at Suimei plaza senpai?" She asked with cheerfulness.

For a moment Kyoya didn't even turn to look at her before finally stating, "I've never experienced the feeling of being hosted. I don't quite understand why girls keep coming back if this is what it's like. Perhaps they can't see how forced most of it really is…" He paused and let that sink in as Sayuri started fidgeting and looked away.

"I understand why you are doing it. Why everyone does it including myself. But I want to assure you that I do not want that in my fiancée or wife Sayuri-san." He caught her gaze and held it before continuing. "Perhaps you feel that you cannot be yourself in front of me for obvious reasons, but I can assure you that if I detested you that strongly, I would have done something to break the engagement already. So I ask you not to treat me as one of your customers or clients. If we cannot find love in each other, then perhaps friendship would be possible?"

Sayuri drew in a breath slowly and was about to speak, her face cool and every bit the picture of her mother. Before she hesitated and smiled sadly and nodded with a small sigh. "I'm afraid that I don't know how to play this game senpai."

"Perhaps we can figure out the rules together." He replied, resting his hand reassuringly on hers for a moment before glancing out his window. "It appears we have arrived. I hope you like ice cream."

He stepped out of the limo when the driver opened the door, and turned to offer his hand to her. They entered a fairly classy ice cream parlor, but of course still caused a scene due to their formal attire. They spent almost twenty minutes just attempting to decide what ice cream to get before they finally went back to the limo, sundaes in hand.

"Hehehee, I can't believe you didn't know what cookie dough ice cream was! Mmn…" Sayuri's eyes closed in ecstasy as she swallowed that very flavor. She had gotten her favorite two flavors, cookie dough and pistachio, which she made Kyoya try also. His sundae consisted of pistachio and mint chocolate chip, but he was mostly eating around the chocolate chips.

"I haven't had ice cream in a long time." He stated as he took another bite.

"Me neither! Mother always has me eating so healthy all the time, but to miss this is a crime. Aw, you aren't going to eat your chocolate? It's the best part!"

He smirked and held out a spoon with the offending condiment towards her face, "Then you may have it."

Sayuri leaned forward and took the spoon in her mouth, swallowing the chocolate chips hole and leaving the spoon clean as she licked her lips and sat back to enjoy her own sundae.

Kyoya blinked at this before letting out a small chuckle and continuing eating. They had ordered their driver to simply drive wherever he wanted and not bother him. Honestly right there in the back of the limo was probably the most comfortable place they could be as no one was watching or listening to them.

For a while they talked about completely frivolous things, such as their friends and odd goings on around school, Sayuri's plan to beat Ephriham at archery, Kyoya's odd thoughts about the host club and so on. Sometime in the midst of this, Sayuri had kicked off her heels and placed her insanely long gloves on a spare seat, and Kyoya had loosened but not completely removed his tie.

They had shifted from the very back of the limo to one of its sides so they could observe people and places that they passed and stopped by through the one way windows. The conversation came round to the beginning of their evening as Kyoya asked, "So was it just that you didn't like the ballet or are you a devout fan of the orchestra that performed tonight?"

Sayuri scoffed, "Oh I like ballet just fine, after all I'm taking enough classes on it. But why, do you detest classical music that much senpai? I never figured you for a rock and roll fan." She teased.

"Oh of course, I'm surprised you didn't know." He stated coolly, making her giggle. "But no, I rather enjoyed the performance tonight. …Especially that beginning piece. Debussy was it not?" He inquired innocently with his best and brightest host smile on.

Sayuri blushed and spluttered on her dessert, having to clear her throat before protesting, "Hey you started it."

Kyoya was about to reply back when the limo made a rather sudden stop, causing them both to lurch backwards (or forwards to Kyoya). Their mostly eaten sundae cups went tumbling to the floor, forgotten as they stared at each other, their faces only inches apart as his hand pressed down on the leather by her head and clutched at the seat's back with his other, the only thing holding him up from pressing his body against hers as she lay out on the seat. Seconds passed as he breathed in her soft scent and she his own musk. Her face was a blank mask of innocence and captivation, not starting anything and yet certainly not pushing him away, simply staring up vulnerably at him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Then the dam seemed to break as he captured her lips with his own. For a second, Sayuri froze, still unused to this new, forward and physical Kyoya. But as he kissed more gently and took his right hand from the back of the seat to stroke her face, she couldn't help but whimper slightly and clutch the front of his jacket weakly. That diminutive noise only urged him on, making him kiss deeper, begging entrance to her mouth with his tongue, to which she tentatively gave passage, gasping slightly at how forceful he was becoming.

His other hand began to wander down her body, brushing down the smooth silk and gripping her curves as his body pressed down on her. That was when she froze and pulled away from his kiss upon feeling an odd hardness press urgently against her thigh.

Kyoya's breath was ragged as he quickly forced himself to sit up and look away from her, gripping his knees tightly as he tried to collect his wits. Sayuri was attempting to do the same, but she was a little afraid to get up. Did she make him angry by pulling away? What was she supposed to do? Her mother had told her to make sure that she kept him happy and be the perfect fiancée for him. Gathering her nerve, she relaxed her body, calmed her mild and shed any fear, rejection or unwillingness from her expression as she sat up and rested a hand on his. Smiling softly, she turned his face towards her to kiss him softly and gently…before freezing completely at the sound of a phone ringing from the pocket of Kyoya's jacket.

Kyoya firmly put his hands on Sayuri's shoulders to move her a little away from him, his ears still hot as he opened his cell with a death grip and answered with his usual cool smoothness until he got a reply on the other end. His demeanor changed completely as he growled with a wondrous mix of irritation and fury, "Tamaki… What possible sane reason could you have for calling me at-" He checked his watch, "Eleven forty at night?"

Sayuri had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped and received an eye roll from her date as he listened to the prattling of his friend before replying back.

"Yes, but did even pause to consider that I might still be ON my date when you called?" He grated out with tried patience. Snorting at the blonde's reply he simply droned, "Goodnight Tamaki," before hanging up and letting out drawn out sigh.

"Well that was interesting." She remarked glibly to break the silence.

Kyoya let out a puff of half amused air before replying, "That's one way to describe it I suppose. I should be getting you back before midnight." He pressed the comm. button to tell the driver to take them back to his estate.

Sayuri frowned slightly, "I believe that I am the one taking YOU out on a date senpai and you didn't mention any curfew to me."

He simply smirked, "Perhaps, but it would look bad if we were out together for over half the night, engaged or not."

She blushed at the implications and at how close they had been.

"And what did I tell you about calling me senpai while we're alone?" He probed, catching her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look back to his eyes.

Blushing more she stuttered dumbly, "T-to not to?"

Simply smiling at her embarrassment, he released her and straightened his tie and the rest of his clothing. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive back at the Ootori Estate.

Servants came out to open the door for their master and he paused after he got out, turning to bend down in the car to kiss Sayuri, rather chastely compared to the rest of the evening.

"It was a pleasure Nitta-san. I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

"Yes… Of course. I look forward to it." She murmured, her face warm.

He smirked and bid his final farewell, "Until next time."

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur to Sayuri. All she knew was that she arrived back at her home without a problem and made her way into her room, not seeing her mother observing her with her usual cryptic eye.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Again, sorry that I can't post regularly like a normal person/author type thing, but I do not have internet at my house, so have to bike to the library whenever I write up new chapters ^^;_

_That being said, it will probably be a week before I'm able to post. Not due to not being able to get to the library, but because I'm stuck writing chapter 21 and so on _; If you guys have any ideas for Sayuri's campaign to be Student Body President please review! Hope you enjoy~_

**Chapter 20:**

Sayuri was awoken late the next morning by the ringing of her cell phone. Groping blindly at her bedside table she finally got a hold of it to answer.

Clearing her throat first she swallowed at tried to sound awake as she responded, "Hello, Sayuri Nitta speaking."

"Sayuri-chan! Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you but I just had to know how your night went. I can't believe you actually got a date with someone from the host club. Kyoya-senpai no less! You've got to tell me your secret."

The black haired teen buried her face in her pillow as she listened to her friend babble on and held back a groan.

"It's okay Umiko-chan. I should be up anyway. What time is it?"

"Ummm…" There was a pause before the blonde answered, "Ten thirty-seven."

Her friend's eyes widened and rubbed her face. She should have been up hours ago. "Can't believe I slept in that late…"

"Ooo, maybe it's because you were so physically _strained_ from last night? Hahaha."

Rolling her eyes, the young heir sat up and ran a hand through her rumpled locks before deigning to reply, "I do believe you are fishing Nekozawa-san."

"Suuure I am. But hey, if you don't have anything to do today, how about you come over to my house for a visit?"

"And I'm sure this invite has nothing to do with my date last night." Sayuri said as she opened up some drapes to let light the semi cloudy morning into her spacious bedroom.

"Not a thing." Her friend responded innocently.

The girl chuckled and stated, "All right. I'll be over in an hour or so okay?"

"Yay!" The blond squealed before hanging up.

After taking a quick shower and dressing in her usual casual attire of a long red skirt, black tights and brown loafers, accompanied with a long sleeved button up white shirt and simple red ribbon tied around the collar, Sayuri headed downstairs. She narrowly avoided having to face her mother's ire over the mess she had left in the family limo last night by saying she was due somewhere and had one of their drivers take her in the town car to the Nekozawa Manor.

Compared to the Kyoya new age estate, the Nekozawa's home was ancient with a bend of European and Japanese structural design in its dark décor. But one thing stood out as soon as she was driven in. Cats. Lots of them. Not real ones mind you, but statues and carvings galore. It was amusing more than anything, she thought as a few servants opened the door to her car for her and lead her inside.

The inside was fairly normal, if a bit darker in its color scheme than usual. She was lead into what appeared to be a parlor when Umiko burst through the door.

"Sayuri-chan! Come quick!" Was all she exclaimed before darting away the way she came.

Blinking in absolute confusion, the raven haired girl could only follow her friend up the stairs and into what she recognized immediately as the blonde's room.

There were posters for manga and anime everywhere, not to mention the shelves of them on one side of the wall. But what drew her attention next surprised her most. There was a spread of soft towels on the floor with two little puffs of fluff in the middle.

"Are those…?" Sayuri questioned wordlessly as she knelt next to her friend, her attention fixed.

Umiko nodded excitedly. "Kittens! But they're so tiny and small… I found them yesterday when I was picking up the new Vampire Knight DVDs and I couldn't just leave them there on the side of the street! So I took them home with me… But I don't know the first thing about raising kittens, I've never even had a pet besides a fish before because my mom's allergic."

Sayuri's face couldn't help but soften as she tentatively reached a hand forward to stroke the back of the gray-ish brown fuzz ball. It looks only about big enough to fit in her hands if she cupped them together. It's companion mewed pitifully, twitching it's black and white ears. The black and white one was significantly smaller than it's sibling, but more so in weight.

"Are you going to keep them?" She asked curiously.

The otaku bit her thumb nail as she replied, "I don't know… I'd like to but… This isn't really my house. My aunt and uncle are letting me stay here because this is closer to school than where either my mom or dad live."

Sayuri frowned ever so slightly as she gathered that her friend's parents lived separately and filed the information away to consider later. "Well you should ask your aunt and uncle then."

"But they're away on business! They won't be back until next weekend…" The blonde wailed.

Sighing patiently, she tried again, "Isn't there someone else who lives here you could ask?"

"Well…" She lowered her thumb in consideration. "I suppose I could ask my cousin."

Nodding, the teen stood and offered her hand to help her friend up. "Let's do that now then."

It took them but a moment for them to ask a servant to take them to the elder Nekozawa's room, making them stay outside the door while she fetched him.

It was a minute before slowly the door creaked ever so slightly open and an odd looking cat hand puppet peeked out.

"Yeees?" A rather unsettling voice asked before a black hooded head followed the puppet.

Sayuri had frozen; _this_ was Umiko's cousin? They were nothing alike! She knew the Nekozawa family was known for their old ways and curses and things, but she had assumed that they had grown out of it with the times, especially by going off of her friend's personality.

"Umehito! Please, can you help me?" Umiko asked, oblivious to her relative's creepiness, or conceivably just used to it.

"Perhaps. What is it that requires my assistance? My Bezelnoff and I may be able to help with some curses…"

"No no, nothing like that. It's just… Gah, you have to come see." She grabbed the boy's wrist (the one without the puppet) and proceeded to drag him to her room, ignoring his cries of pain as they passed by windows that let in what little light there was in. Leaving Sayuri to simply follow, wondering if anyone in their family was normal…

"Oh!" The secret blonde exclaimed as he saw the kittens. "Two young felines, my my. I didn't realize you held an interest in the family business Umiko-chan."

Pouting, the otaku crossed her arms, "I don't. But I couldn't just leave them on the side of the road… So I took them home. But I don't know how to take care of them. You know my mom and animals… Can you help?"

"Hmm… Such precious specimens of the feline species…" He knelt down, his black robes pooling around him as he reached a non puppet covered hand forward to tilt one of the cat's heads up and began muttering to himself as he made his inspection of them. Once he was finished, he stated, "They are only a month or two old, not completely weaned as of yet, but their eyes are open. The black and white one is malnourished and a female, the other her brother from the same litter. You should get some baby formula and try feeding them some through a small dropper of some sort. When they are a month older you can begin feeding them soft kitten food. Belzenoff senses that the female is the runt of the litter and so will need extra care, but the male is well cared for."

Umiko hurriedly rushed out of her room to call for a servant and told them the items they needed before returning to the room.

"Thanks Umehito-kun. I didn't have a clue what to do. Oh…she's so cute…" She murmured as she cradled the black and white kitten.

"Hmm of course. As their savior, you must care for them as their mother…"

"Eh? Can I really do that? Would aunt and uncle be okay with that?"

"How can they deny a home to two of the Nekozawa family's charges? And it seems the female has already imprinted upon you."

During this whole time, Sayuri knelt quietly at the edge of the towels, motionless until she noticed the Burman looking kitten wobbling his way over towards her. Gently reaching forward, she allowed the feline to sniff her finger before she scratched his ear in a pleasing manner, making him purr, "Mrow."

Immediately noticing this, Umiko beamed and proclaimed, "You can be my second mommy Sayuri-chan! He already seems to like you!"

"Eh? Um… I don't know if I'll be able to take him home though…" She faltered, thinking of her rather anal mother.

"You must. I sense a strong spiritual connection between you two…" Umehito declared mysteriously as he petted the male, peering at its eyes. "Look for yourself."

He was right. The little beige and brown kitten had startling grey blue eyes much akin to Sayuri's own.

"Wooow… That's soo cool Sayuri-chan! What'll you name him? I think I'll name her…hm…" Umiko fell silent as she thought.

A name? Sayuri had never had a pet before. Not even a fish. Her mother always said they would be too much trouble and mess. But she had always wanted one. A dog or cat like some of her friends had. She would've even settled for a rabbit or hamster when she was younger. But if she was finally getting a pet of her own she wanted its name to be special and proper. Cuddling the young feline, she murmured, "Toya? Would you like that? It means 'far reaching arrow'…"

"Oh! And I can name her Sakura! Just like the brother and sister in Tsubasa Chronicles. She has her eyes too. Don't you Sakura?" The blonde girl said to the kitten that was nuzzling her knee.

Once Umehito had taught them both how to properly feed their new charges and set up a make shift bed and litter box, he left them to talk as the kittens slept.

"Okay. You officially have to dish now." Umiko stated as she sat cross legged on the floor, flipping disinterestedly through a shojo magazine.

"No I don't…" Her grey blue eyed friend pouted, flicking through her music selection on her computer.

"Yes! You really do!" The blonde protested seriously. "Think about it, you are the only known girl to have EVER gone on a date with anyone in the Host Club. How did you even manage it? I mean from what I know, Kyoya isn't exactly one of the soft types who will even go out with you out of pity and no offense but what do you have that the thousands of other girls don't?"

Sayuri sighed and slipped on her ring that she had kept in her skirt pocket before flashing her right hand to her friend. "This."

At first there wasn't a reaction from the green eyed girl until she grabbed hold of said hand and stared at it closely. "That….is NOT what I think it is…" She stated.

Raising an eyebrow the raven haired girl began, "Well…unless you think that it's some sort of Sailor Moon costume changer or an alien tracking device then I'm pretty sure it is."

Then Umiko just looked confused and mildly troubled. "When did this happen?"

Shrugging, she answered, "About a week ago…"

"But…you only started going out this week…"

Sayuri gave a nod.

"Your parents?"

Another nod.

"Ah…"

The final nod coupled with a sigh. "It's not too bad. I mean it is Kyoya. I like him and we get along well."

A hint of a smile began to return to Umiko. "Like like him?"

She gave off a laugh, "Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"Only the entire school! You don't know how many girls I had to fend off while you were practicing asking what was going on between you guys! I hope his fans aren't the vindictive jealous types. But I've got your back. And don't you dare let him pressure you just because he's in the host club." She said, pointing a finger at her friend, who turned a delicate shade of pink.

The blonde blinked in surprise. "What are you blushing about? Oh my god girl, you've got to dish on what happened last night!" She leapt up and shook her friend by the shoulders with a wide grin.

Blushing hotter and shaking her head, Sayuri protested, "Nothing! W-we just kissed it wasn't much mor-"

"JUST kissed? And what do you mean 'much' more?" Umiko raved, making the kitten start awake before turning and fading off again.

By this time Sayuri's face was beet red and she asked tentatively, "Umiko…have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Of course I have." Her friend stated matter of fact.

The raven haired girl's eyes shined with hope. "Really? Um… What did you guys…do?"

Laying on the bed on her stomach, Umiko propped her head up with her hands as she thought. "Well…the usual I guess. At least that's what all my friends told me. Kissing, necking, general making out." Then her gaze narrowed and she asked suspiciously, "Why? What did YOU guys do?"

Sayuri wrung her hands nervously as she bit her lip, weighing her options before she asked, "Promise you won't tell _anyone_?"

Her friend sat up and held up her hand with a serious expression. "Cross my heart and hope to be cursed by Belzenoff."

The black haired girl got up from the computer chair to peek out into the hallway to make sure it was empty before locking the bedroom door and climbing up on the bed with Umiko. Then she whispered into her ear the events of the previous night.

By the end of the explanation, even Umiko's cheeks were warm. "Whoa… this is better than a shojo manga."

Her friend scowled, not amused at the comparison.

"Well… All I can say is that I've never done anything like THAT before. Though I've heard some stuff like that from my sister." The blonde made a disgusted face as she mentioned her older sibling. "But she practically begs for it. It sounds like it just sort of happened for you. I guess he likes you~." She teased.

Sayuri could only chew on her lip absently. She wasn't as sure as her friend and so attempted to direct the conversation away from boys for a moment. "Never mind that, have you heard about the election?"

"For what?" The green eyed girl asked disinterestedly, picking up her magazine again.

"For student body president! They're holding elections for all the official positions this month , not only for first years but second and thirds too. Kyoya said that he would be running for his class… I'm not sure who's going in second year, but I'm definitely going to try to get the presidency. And I so I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with my campaign…" The raven haired girl finished.

Umiko brightened at this and cheered, "Totally! I'd love to see what you'd do being in charge. Maybe even finally get the girl's uniform changed…" She sighed dreamily.

Her friend chuckled but nodded, "I'll certainly try."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The two teenage girls started that day on Sayuri's campaign, thinking of clever strategies and neat catch phrases as they drew up ideas for flyers and other vote drawing gimmicks.

"You should definitely have blue as your color. It's bold and eye catching and not yellow." Umiko seemed to think that the last was most important.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, uniforms." Sayuri droned from the computer where she was busy typing up ideas that would be good for drawing people to support her. "Hmm, what do you think of field trips?"

"They are fun, educational, and entirely underused in our schooling."

"Good enough for me." She typed down a few notes before peeking at what her friend was sketching on her notebook. "Those ideas for our uniform?"

"Mhm." I know that the administration would never go for anything with a short skirt, but maybe just a long version of the usual skirt? And a vest over the shirt… And we'd have blazers! I haven't decided on ribbons or ties though, what do you think?" She inquired of her friend, the eraser of her pencil resting on her chin.

"Definitely ribbons. If we can convince them that it's still very feminine then it'll make the battle easier. What about the color scheme?"

"Nng I have no idea. I mean blue would be soo good, but what if they insist on yellow? I can't even picture that for this uniform."

"I see your point… What about purple? It's girly, not blue and most important, not yellow." Sayuri offered.

"That's an idea…" Umiko's eyes lit up as she went back to sketching.

So far they had come up with a few ideas to get Sayuri the popular vote. Uniforms of course, as most of the female population hated those yellow dresses. As well as lengthening the lunch period and offering school hosted dances, for fun as well as help the many young heirs of Ouran get to know each other and make ties among another. They continued on throughout the day until the shadows started lengthening outside at which point Sayuri had to excuse herself and begged Umiko to take care of Toya until she talked to and hopefully convinced her mother.

"No way! You should take him with you. If anything, that will help your case. I mean, who can turn down a cute little kitten?" The blonde concluded, oblivious her friend's awkward eye roll. Umiko really had no clue about her mother, but couldn't help but have hope.  
>The cat remained asleep for most of the ride but awoke when they got out of the car. She was greeted by the usual one servant to help her with her bags or follow any orders she might have at her arrival. The girl bowed and asked demurely, "Would you like me to take the animal young Mistress?"<p>

"No, thank you. But send someone out for some supplies. Baby formula and a small dropper along with a cat bed and litter box."

The servant bowed again. "Of course young Mistress." And was about to leave to carry out her orders before she was stopped.

"Wait. Is my mother home?" Sayuri asked with only slight worry showing in her eyes.

"She is not Sayuri-sama. She told Graham-sama that she would return tomorrow however, in time for dinner."

"Thank you." Sayuri nodded with dismissal, watching the servant leave. She then continued inside, dropping her bag just inside, knowing one of the servants would take it up to her room for her. She had something to do before she could relax. Holding Toya closely, she first ducked into the library and then her father's study in search of him before heading out to the garden where he was sitting near some lilies reading. She smiled for a moment, watching him slowly curl his mustache absent-mindedly as he read, his legs crossed comfortably. Then he suddenly seemed to realize he wasn't alone and glanced up only to chuckle as he saw her.

"I'd ask how long you've been standing there, but I'm rather afraid to know the answer." He commented as he carefully settled a bookmark in between the pages he had been reading before closing it and resting it on a nearby table. "What's that you have there poppet?" he then asked as his eyes rested on the feline in her arms.

Sayuri glanced down and stroked Toya's head before looking up and answering, "My friend Umiko-chan found two kittens and she took them home with her. She asked me to take this one and look after him… I gave him the name, 'Toya'." She explained before looking back down and shifting the kitten as he tried to get down from her grasp to explore. Looking back up she asked with trepidation, "Do you think mother will let me keep him?"

Graham inhaled and held his breath in consideration before letting it out, his whiskers twitching from the air. "You know how she feels about animals indoors. But considering that you're not a child anymore and you've made her quite happy with how you've been handling yourself since entering high school... I think that I'll be able to convince her to let you keep it." The old Brit gave a kind smile to his daughter, who had a broad grin as she hugged the kitten in her arms tightly before setting it down on the table so she could give her father a tight hug.

"Thank you daddy, soo much! You won't regret it! Come on Toya, let me show you our room." The teen scooped up the confused ball of fluff and ran off back into the mansion. Sayuri spent the rest of the day setting up things for her new pet in her room after doing some online research and bathing and feeding him, though the latter action earned her a few scratches.

* * *

><p>On Monday she officially submitted her name for consideration for Student Body President and began working on spreading the word by mouth until she got her flyers ready. While waiting for Kyoya to finish up some business in the Host Club, she chatted with the other patrons about her plans and seemed to garner much attention, especially after mentioning that she was going to try and convince the board to change the girl's uniforms.<p>

Sayuri had no idea who was running for president but she already felt she would win over the competition considering the amount of support she was getting already.

But just when she thought it was going to be all smooth sailing from there on out, she had to brag after archery club.

"I hope you'll be willing to support me Ferio-san." She told her practice partner. "I heard you're applying for treasurer? I'm sure you'll get it! You're top of our math class and a really good guy too." She turned on the charm with a smile.

"Aw, heh I'm not that good. But I'll be sure to vote for you." He said modestly, drinking up the attention.

"Do you think you could spread the word? I'm still making up some flyers, but word of mouth is just as powerful!" She asked sweetly before she heard a barking laugh, mocking her.

"You're running for Student Body President?" Ephriham asked as he waxed his bowstring while Delilah sorted his quiver.

Sayuri did not back down at the question and simply answered graciously, "Yes, I am."

"Well there went what government we had left." He snickered.

She bristled at the snide remark. "Excuse me, but I happen to have a lot of support among the student body! They believe that I'll be a great President."

"So what? It's not like it's that hard anyways. Anyone could do it." He shrugged with a smirk, earning a simpering laugh from Delilah.

"Not anyone can be a successful President you know." She stated, crossing her arms in annoyance. Just who did he think he was anyways?

He simply raised an eyebrow and collected his equipment before leaving with Delilah in tow.

It wasn't until the next day when she was talking with the other girls visiting the host club that she found out his plans.

"I'm sorry Nitta-san, but I promised Delilah that I would vote for Ephriham." One girl apologized while her friend nodded, oblivious to her mounting horror.

She immediately went to Kyoya to make sure her suspicions were founded.

"Yes, he applied early this morning and has been campaigning all day. Just flyers and buttons so far though." The bespectacled host affirmed.

"Can he do that? Just up and apply to run out of nowhere?!"

"Well yes. You are both first years Nitta-san so technically you would both be considered as coming up out of 'nowhere'. There is no rule against it and he is well within the deadline to run."

It was hopeless talking with him, so Sayuri vented to her friend after leaving to her house.

"I just know he did it specifically to run against me because he knew it would annoy me. Is that his goal in life now? And where is the purple marker?!" The raven haired girl growled at a desk while her friend simply shook her head and handed Sayuri said coloring utensil.

"Girl, I know you're mad and everything, and I'm totally with you. But…could you not take it out on the flyer?" She pointed out the mess that was supposed to be an idea for the Nitta Campaign Flyer and Button.

Sayuri sighed and nodded. "Sorry Umiko. Maybe I should just leave it to you, you can draw way better than me anyway."  
>The blonde chuckled, "Flattery will get you far."<p>

"I just don't know why he's so against me. I mean it's not just the campaign, in archery club too."

"Well from what I've heard he's kind of like that to everyone. People either love him or hate him, guys and girls alike. No offense Sayuri-chan, but you've got your work cut out for you running against him." The otaku shrugged before starting up a new sketch.  
>Sayuri drew in a breath and sat up primly, straightening her spine as she spoke carefully in a calm manner, "If I just stick to my principles and lay out my goals and propositions, I think that our class will be able to see who will be the better chocie in the long run. He's just a fad..."<p>

Umiko glanced up at her friend as she worked and refrained from commenting that she rather seemed like she was more trying to convince herself.


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of its characters. I only own Sayuri, Graham and Hatsumomo Nitta, Umiko Nekozawa, Ferio, Mameha, Vincent Knight, Ifaac Zelkova Loki Radhmoninoff the Third, Markus Knoll, Ephriham Delacroix and Delilah Kaede. _

**Chapter 22:**

He was not just a fad. Over the past week, Ouran High School had been the political battleground of Sayuri and Ephraim. He always seemed to be able to one up her somehow, though she wasn't sure HOW he knew what she was going to do. If she passed out lolipops, he'd hand out cupcakes. If she made buttons, he designed scarves. If she posted flyers, he erected banners.

"Why is he so determined to make my life miserable?" She asked of Kyoya during Host hours one day. "I haven't been able to determine that," The bespectacled senior admitted absently as he scanned statistics on his laptop. Sayuri pouted and whined, "I need something to get an edge over him! ...What if the Host Club backs me?" Her eyes lit up as ideas began to come to her. "And you guys can hold a political themed event, and I'll be there with posters and more memorabilia-"

"No." A cool voice interrupted her smoothly, immediately making the freshman's excited expression fall before forming one of determination. "It will get you more customers though! We'll both profit from it, there's no downsides, I'd bet the others would be willing too-."

She was cut off yet again, "The answer is still no. Instead of being selfish and only thinking of how to benefit yourself, think of the repercussions of your actions." Kyoya's tone wasn't heated, but one could tell at a glance that he was annoyed as he snapped his laptop shut and sighed an 'excuse me', before leaving the table to find a quieter place to work. Leaving Sayuri to sit by herself, stewing in a mix of self pity, frustration and self-loathing. Was she really being that self-centered?

Taking a minute to think about her situation, the heir realized the position that her fiance was in. It would likely look bad if he or worse, the entire Host club took a side in the campaign. Besides, she didn't want to become student body President just for her own sake, she actually wanted to make changes that would benefit her peers. Her eyes set in determination, she immediately exited Music room three and found the first year's advisor. Through him, she found out who else was running for the various positions of first year student body government.

Ferio of course was running for Treasurer along with Yasuchika Haninozuka. Umiko and Kaede were competing for Secretary and Satoshi Morinozuka was going against Markus Knoll for Senator. And whoever was runner up for President would get the position of Vice President. That was unfortunate as even if she won, it was likely that she'd still have to put up with his presence. There weren't any other runners for President unfortunately. But now that she knew the identities of all the possible government officials, she made it a goal to find and meet all of them. Kaede and Markus were counted out though as known friends of Ephriham, and labeled as enemies. So she obviously supported Umiko and Satoshi as a result. As a runner for President, it wasn't just popularity that would get her votes, but the ideas she had as well. But if she could befriend other runners and get them to support and spread word of her... Sayuri smiled in confidence as she planned everything out.

Once back home, the raven haired girl checked on Toya and quickly finished her homework before researching her future cabinet members and their possible connections to her family. Ferio's family owned a chain of private banks that had numerous influential investors, one of which being Nitta corp. Yasuchika was indeed Honey's younger brother as she suspected and seemed to follow the Haninozuka code much more closely than his brother, though why he was interested in the Treasurer position was beyond her. Umiko's position was shaky as the Nekozawa's didn't have the best reputation, though she herself was popular among the other first years. Kaede on the other hand was known to be liked by the male population and was likely to have certain underground connections... Sayuri would likely have to push that design for the new female uniforms were her creation and that Sayuri simply supported her. She knew very little about Satoshi other than he idolized his older brother, Mori, and was generally well liked by everyone. It was likely that he would win the popularity vote against Markus, unless the devious fencer pulled out an unknown ace. She sighed in satisfaction before saving her research and going to bed. She stared at the glittering ring on her vanity before turning over and drifting to sleep.

The next day, Sayuri made sure to have lunch with Ferio san, explaining her goals and her support of him, though was surprised when he admitted that he didn't really want to be Treasurer, but was pressured by his family to. His passion was baseball apparently, though he did say that he would support her. After school and Archery Club, she skipped going to the Host Club and instead visited the Kendo Club, where Satoshi was finishing a match.

She couldn't see his face, but the raven haired girl knew which one he was. The one winning obviously. He was taller than his opponent and carried a certain...certainty about him. A veteran stance her father would say. When the match ended with a win for him, he took off his protective head gear and laughed along with his opponent, shaking his hand before going to put up his kendo stick and other equipment. That was when she remembered to get his attention. "Morinozuka-san, could I have a moment please?" Some of the other boys tittered and teased him about having a girl asking for him but he simply laughed it off and waved them away before going over to her. "Don't mind them. What can I do for you?" He asked curiously with an innocent smile.

Smiling shyly, Sayuri suddenly realized that he looked very much alike to his older brother and yet so much more open. Remembering why she was here, the young heir stated, "I'm Sayuri Nitta, one of the runners for first year's Student Body President. I heard that you're running for Senator and wanted to show my support as well as maybe share some ideas to help us both succeed. Um, if you're busy now though, then perhaps later?" She added.

He looked vaguely surprised at the reason why she was here, but the smile stayed. "Satoshi Morinozuka, though you can call me Satoshi. Don't want people getting me confused with my brother." He laughed lightly before stating, "Well I'd like to take a shower first, but I'd be up for comparing notes. Wait right here okay? I'll be back in five." He waved at her before running off back into the dojo. Thankfully there was a nice garden nearby with some benches, so Sayuri took advantage of this and browsed through her English Literature class' latest novel as she waited. As she did, another student walked into the garden and sat down on the opposite bench. He looked to be the same age as herself, with golden brown hair and eyes. He too pulled out a book and read and so they continued doing in silence until Satoshi returned.

"Oh, hey Chika. Have you guys met already?" The two looked up from their books to stare up at Satoshi before looking at each other and blinking. "Sayuri Nitta." She stated with a bow of her head before being replied with, "Yasuchika Haninozuka." Her mouth made an 'O' shape before saying, "I thought you looked familiar." Which earned her a grimace of distaste from Chika and a chuckle from Satoshi. "I promised her that we'd discuss some things about the student body cabinet. Do you want to join us Chika? You don't mind do you Sayuri-san?" She shook her head.

"Well then let's get started." He said brightly before going over to sit on the bench next to her, making Chika's eyebrow twitch imperceptibly in annoyance. The afternoon was spent discussing their various strengths and weaknesses as well as who they already had supporting them, who they were likely to vote for themselves, and what their ideas for each others' campaigns would be. Since Yasuchika was there as well, Sayuri included him, though he didn't seem very talkative. At the end, she asked them if they had anything that they would like her to pass out and Satoshi passed her flyers for both himself and Chika, to which the latter was surprised. "I knew you wouldn't take the time to make some for yourself." Satoshi explained with his usual easy going smile.

The raven haired girl supposed that the ties between the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans weren't rumors after all. Taking the fliers and handing back some of her own, Sayuri bid her goodbyes to her classmates and wished them both luck before heading home. She received several disgruntled texts from Umiko that night and was extracted a promise to eat lunch with the blonde the next day. As she finished her homework, she was summoned for dinner with her family. She expected an easy going meal with her father but shortly after they dug in, her mother entered, instantly causing Sayuri to sit up straighter. "Darling, we didn't expect to see you tonight. How's work?" Her father asked as he stood and walked over to the CEO, tickling her cheek with a whiskered kiss before sitting back down.

The servants rushed to set a place for their mistress and immediately another plate of food was brought out, along with her favorite wine. "Exhausting as always. The Suzushima's were adamant on drawing things out. They want to be part of our Cafe Diem chains, but I told them that it was unlikely that everyone would agree considering that the cafes would likely rely on disposable products rather than high quality china." She shook her head before smiling tiredly at her daughter. "How have you been Sayuri? I heard that you're running for Student Body President. I know that you'll be able to win. You're a Nitta after all. Learning to manage a student body is just a step towards learning to manage a company." The woman smiled confidently before beginning in on her dinner.

Her daughter tried to meet her smile as she said, "Yes. Things have been going all right so far. I've gotten the support of a lot of other people running for cabinet, but the competition is really difficult. I'm going against Ephriham De...Dela...Delacroix." She stumbled over the bastard's unpronounceable surname.

Hatsumomo's chewing slowed as she thought of the name and all behind it. "Delacroix... Hmm, I wasn't aware they were in Japan. Tell me about this Ephriham." She demanded as she ate.

Sayuri grimaced and pushed her food around her plate before finally saying, "He's pretty popular with the girls and is good at archery. I don't have him for many of my classes. Thankfully..." She whispered that last part to herself before continuing, "He and a couple of his friends are running for cabinet. I don't remember the names of all of the Triple O's, but Delilah Kaede is running for Secretary and Markus Knoll is running for Senator." Her mother nodded thoughtfully at the names, obviously recognizing them and making mental notes. "Have you made any new friends?" The CEO asked, obviously hinting.

Schooling her face to a neutral expression, the young heir replied, "I'm acquainted with Satoshi Morinozuka and Yasuchika Haninozuka now. They're running for Treasurer and Senator respectively. They're also the younger brothers of Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They said that they would support me in my campaign for President and I in turn will support them."

Hatsumomo nodded approvingly, "That's a good strategy dear, you're starting to think ahead. Just be sure not to tie yourself down lest they drag you down with them." She cautioned morbidly, to which her daughter nodded tentatively. "And how are you and Kyoya doing?" The matriarch pressed, making her heir blush slightly and fidget as she answered, "We're fine mother. We're both very busy though. We both participate in clubs and are running for student body government positions as well as keeping up our grades. We went on one date the other week and since then we occasionally have lunch together." The girl shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

This was when Graham took the opportunity to speak up, "Well these things take time. And we wouldn't want to take away from your studies! You just focus on school for now dear." The boisterous British man advised good naturedly, ignoring the look his wife was giving him. Sayuri smiled gratefully, "Thanks daddy." The rest of their meal was filled with idle chatter about interesting yet meaningless anecdotes of their day before she excused herself to bed.

The rest of the week was spent furthering her campaign. Sayuri followed Umiko's advise and didn't let Ephriham's one-upping get to her and focused on the students themselves. A good number of the female population (and at least half of the male numbers as well) were willing to vote simply because of her revolutionary idea of changing their uniform. She even gave some rather inspiring speeches during lunch breaks. Things were starting to really look up for her. It didn't hurt that she was seeing Ephriham less and less, he had even stopped coming to archery practice. This only lifted her spirits more and she was confident that he knew he was going to lose. But Sayuri made sure to campaign for her allies as well.

Satoshi didn't seem to need her help any, though she regularly name dropped him for support. And Yasuchika didn't seem to particularly want her help, so she decided not to take sides in the Treasurer position. She was worried for Umiko though, as Delilah was proving to be a worthy adversary. She had her own clique of girls that were aggressively loyal and pressured their friends and classmates to vote for her. Umiko was popular in her own right, but she didn't have the connections that the brunette girl possessed. Sayuri tried to help Umiko in her campaign, and even helped host a presentation of the uniform she designed, taking input from their fellow classmates, and even earned the interest of their senpais. It made her wonder how the yellow dresses lasted this long if the majority of the student body abhorred them so.

Finally the fateful day arrived. Friday was voting day. All of the participating parties gave one last speech to earn those few extra votes before the polls opened. Ephriham did actually show up for this, much to Sayuri's disappointment. But she was still brimming with confidence and frankly was glad that the whole thing was over now. The ballets would be counted over the weekend and the results announced the following Monday.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author Ramble:

Hello all who happen to be reading this. To the new, thank you for reading this far! For the old, THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! T~T I know, I'm a terrible author for abandoning my story for so long, but life is cruel. C'est la vie. Took a lot for me to get this chapter out, big thanks to mah hubby for urging me on and helping me get rid of some serious writer's block. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. I wonder if anyone can correctly guess the winners of all the cabinet positions~? If someone does, I'll tell them a special plot secret! I've gone from California to Maine to North Carolina to California and now I'm about to go back to North Carolina again! It's been hectic but I do still plan on keeping with this story. Please, reviews always help me keep going and I love answering questions and listening to ideas that you guys have.


End file.
